Almost Here
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Can a vampire and a wizard really have a relationship when there are so many opposing factors in their way? Edward is trying to forget Bella when he meets Harry, who wants nothing more then to be free. EC/HP
1. Low Life

So first let me say I know it's been a million years since I've updated my other stories but I promise I haven't given up on them, I've just kind of busy with other things going on. I am writing though and hopefully you guys don't hate too much!

Anyways I know it's another twilight/hp crossover (How original!) but this story wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it. Hopefully it's different from the others out there.

**Almost Here **

**Summary: **Edward has just broken up with Bella, thinking it's for the best. He's trying to forget her and tracking Victoria and not having much luck when he runs into Harry Potter whose just defeated Voldemort but having his own problems. Can a vampire and a wizard really have a relationship when there are so many opposing factors in their way?

Doesn't follow after 5th, 6th, or 7th book from Harry Potter and only follows Twilight till the 2nd book.

**Slash**: Edward/Harry; Ron/Hermione; Remus/Tonks; Alice/Jasper; Emmet/Rosalie; Carlisle/Esme

I know you're not ready to live  
Are you ready to die  
Under your skin under your skin under skin  
Is a regular guy

You lost your hold  
You didn't know  
This is a low

Everything that was important to me  
Didn't matter to you  
And you didn't try didn't try to get in bed with me  
When I turn my back you were with someone new

You lost your soul  
You didn't know  
This is a low, this is a low

This is low this is low life  
A world where people walk by night  
So by day an average man  
But night time brings the creature from the can  
Sometimes you scream out loud  
But there's always safety from the crowd  
You're not alone you're not alone you know

This is a low, this is a low, this is a lonely time a lonely time

Its like my skin, turned inside out  
And there's no silver here in this cloud  
It's like a love that's turning sour  
Its letting go  
This is a low

**Scanners: Low Life**

Edward walked down the crowded street, brushing past people, music playing in his ears. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, mostly because he didn't have a destination in mind. He was sure he was miles away from the hotel he was currently staying in but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was to forget but even that was impossible.

He envied the humans because they were able to sleep and possibly forget their horrible days but he wasn't human and he wasn't able to sleep. So he wasn't able to forget Bella. That's all he thought about in his travels. How was she doing? Was she safe? Had he'd done the right thing in letting her go? It wasn't safe for them to be together, he was vampire and she was mortal, so easily destructible. He didn't blame Jasper for what he'd done, it was pure accident but it just reinforced in his mind what he already knew to be true.

So Edward had done the noble thing and had broken up with her. She would be heartbroken but she would move on and find new love somewhere else. It's what humans did, they could bounce back like that. Edward on the other hand was stuck replaying every moment he had with her. How warm she felt, how soft her skin felt, her voice, her smile. Edward didn't kid himself though, he knew that what drew Bella to him was mostly her blood, she was his singer. He had learned to control that lust in him though, mostly because he was tired of being alone. His entire family had someone, expect for him. Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet….. And then there was Edward alone for all those years. Of course he had jumped at the chance at being with someone. But now it was over and he was alone again.

Jasper had felt horrible and had stayed away for weeks afterwards with only Alice to keep him company. When they finally met up with them in Alaska Edward had stayed away but eventually he'd forgiven the other vampire, it wasn't like him to hold a grudge against his family for so long anyways.

Edward had attempted to stay with his family and the Denali coven but being around everyone and their thoughts were driving him insane. Jasper with his guilt, Alice thinking how stupid it was for breaking up with Bella, Emmett not liking the tension and trying to lighten the mood up for everyone, Esme was just worried for him, Carlisle was trying to be understanding and giving him space but the worst out of everyone had to be Rosalie who was both upset at having to be uprooted from Forks because of the human and gloating because she had known that their relationship would only end badly.

'_I kept telling you that a relationship between a human and vampire couldn't work.' _She would viciously think and Edward would flinch not wanting to believe her words.

The Denali coven opened their home to them as long as they needed it but Edward decided only after a month of being there that he needed to leave. He said goodbye to his brothers and sisters, hugged Esme and Carlisle and then was gone.

Edward decided that he needed something to do or there would be a too much of a temptation to going back to Bella even if only to spy on her. So he decided he was going to try his hand at tracking, he went back to Forks only long enough to get Victoria's sent and then he was off. He tracked her scent all over, even down to South America and that was how he had ended up in London. Yet he wasn't having any luck in actually finding Victoria and Bella was still very much in his thoughts.

Giving an unnecessary sigh he turned up the dial on his iPod and turned another corner, stopping to realize that he wasn't anywhere near the downtown area anymore but in a more residential area. Edward was thinking about calling his family when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of pounding feet on the pavement and heavy breathing. Someone was running fast in his direction.

He wasn't really giving it much thought it probably was just some human doing their exercise when a young man barreled into the park he was in. He was holding a small stick in one hand and gesturing wildly with the other.

"Get down!" He called and Edward watched as the young dark haired man dived and he side stepped the red color that flew by him.

The man was on his feet in seconds and turned around waving his stick at the dark robed figured that had followed. Edward watched in amazement as the two of them shouted words and made light appear out of their sticks. They dodged each other expertly but finally the one that had told him to get down got the upper hand and hit the robed figure in the chest with a red light. Edward watched as he went down and the young man didn't waste any time in making robes come out of his stick and bound the now unconscious figure.

The man regained his breath and turned around. Edward noticed that it wasn't so much a young man but a teenager, with deep green eyes, and long black hair that made his pale features stand out.

"What the hell was that all about?" The vampire finally asked finding his voice.

Harry knew he was in trouble, very big trouble when the Order got a hold of him. Not only had he snuck out of the safe house but he was attacked by a deatheater. Sure he defeated said deatheater but they wouldn't see that, they would see the very reason they kept him lock away in that wretched house. And to top it all off he had performed magic in front of a muggle.

Harry turned to face the shocked muggle and noticed a few odd things. First of all the muggle was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life, tall with bronze colored hair, and he was pale. Very pale with golden eyes.

Green eyes widen in shock and he stepped back, holding his wand back up in a defense move. "Vampire!" He said still moving back.

The vampire looked back at him in shock at being discovered so easily but before he could question Harry, he had to duck as a spell was shot at him.

"Wait, stop!" He said holding his hands up.

"Are you with him, trying to collect bounty?" Harry demanded, trying to think of another spell that would work against the vampire. Merlin he was in so much trouble.

"I don't even know him!" The vampire told him. "And what bounty?" He added. Harry paused, probably not the smartest of things to do when fighting a vampire, but he had sounded so genuine.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I was just walking." The vampire said and the last name struck a chord in Harry's memory.

"Do you know Carlisle Cullen?"

"How do you know my father?"

Harry was opening his mouth to respond when a series of pops resounded in the area and the last thing Edward saw was the green eyes widen in alarm and then everything went black.

****

*Harry stared at the face before him, and again couldn't help but notice how striking the vampire's face was. He'd seen other vampires before, had fought against them and with them and they were all beautiful in their own way. It was one of the ways they lured their prey Moody had told him. Yet Edward was nothing like he'd ever seen before. The vampire had high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. Harry couldn't help himself as he reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

It was in that moment that Edward's eyes open and he came to. There was no gradual awaking, like most humans, he was just awake and across the room in seconds glaring at Harry.

Harry held his hands up smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to warn you. I won't hurt you I promise." He said sheepishly.

Edward still glared. "Excuse me for finding that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated with a sigh putting his hands down. "I didn't know that you weren't a death eater or someone out for my head, and when I did realize it I didn't have time to warn the Order."

"What Order?"

"I'll explain everything but first you need to feed, you're eyes are black." Harry held up a goblet. "Here, it's animal blood, promise. I'm Harry by the way."

"How come you know so much about my kind?" Edward said cautiously reaching for the goblet. He smelled it and he knew Harry was telling the truth.

"At my school we learn about vampires and other creatures." Harry said simply as if that explained everything.

Edward took a sip of the blood and his thirst subsided with each sallow. "That is a strange school you go to." He said as he finished the blood and Harry took the goblet back placing it on the nightstand.

"Not really, I'm sure other wizard schools are taught about the same magical creatures."

"You're a wizard?" Edward asked in surprised.

"What gave it away, the wand right?" The wizard asked with a grin as he leaned back in the chair.

"I didn't know wizards existed I've never met one before."

"Eh I'm sure you have, we just keep ourselves hidden from muggles, non-magical folk." Harry added when Edward looked confused. "I'm sure your Volturi knows seeing as they've employed turned wizards into their 'government' per say."

Edward had to sit down on the bed as he took it all in. After living for more than a hundred years he prided himself on being experienced and wise, he had seen change and wars. Different lifestyles and times and here was this kid who blew all that away in a matter of seconds, with a grin! He thought that vampires were pretty much unknown unless you were a vampire yourself or part of the La Push tribe. He never would have guessed that somewhere in the world, magic schools were being taught about his kind.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly when the vampire remained a statue for more than a few moments.

"Why do turned wizards go to the Volturi?"

Harry shrugged pushing his long hair out of the way with an annoyed gesture. "Probably for protection, the ministry considers vampires dangerous creatures."

"We are we're monsters." Edward agreed and was surprised when Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyone can be a monster if they want to Edward, it's the choices that you make in life that make you good or bad. Just because you are vampire does not make you bad." Harry said. "The ministry is full of small minded bigots, thinking because Voldemort is gone that our world is peaceful now."

"Who's Voldemort?"

"A wizard that became a monster." Harry said cheekily and stood. "Er look sorry but the Order doesn't fully trust you yet, so you have to stay here but I'm going to talk to them okay."

"When can I leave?"

"Soon I promise."

And for some reason Edward did believe him.

* * *

I wanted to introduce Edward to you. Next chapter will be more focused on Harry and his past. Please let me know what you think. I'd greatly appreciated and I'm already working on the second chapter as I post this so it should be out really soon.

* When I was writing that scene I had a very specific picture in my mind that I found on deviantART. If you go to my profile you can find the link there.

Like I said Harry's past will be in the next chapter. And just to let you know Bella will be in the story but not until later on, and I'm not going to make her totally OC like I've seen in a lot of fan fiction. She won't be buddies with Harry and such but she's not going to be total bitch.

Let me know what ya think!

(edit 9-29-09 very small edit in describing Edward.)


	2. Let Me Fall

**Little background fact:** Sirius is free, during the final battle they were able to capture Wormtail and Sirius was finally given a fair trial, won and now is wealthy with his name restored.

**Summary: **Edward has just broken up with Bella, thinking it's for the best. He's trying to forget her and tracking Victoria and not having much luck when he runs into Harry Potter whose just defeated Voldemort but having his own problems. Can a vampire and a wizard really have a relationship when there are so many opposing factors in their way?

**Edit:** **Okay guys I've never done this and I probably never will. I've also never been one to hold chapters hostage for more reviews.... What's a little annoying though is that I've gotten over a hundred hits and a few story alerts and favs but only 2 reviews. I don't know if anyone really likes this story or not and that's a little discouraging. So really please let me know what you think.**

I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand I gotta figure it out  
I live my own life

**Let me fall: Alexz Johnson  
**

Harry left the room with the vampire, shutting the door softly. He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he made his way down the stairs and he wondered why. Harry attributed it to meeting someone new, something he rarely got to do. On the bottom steps Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, and he gave a mental sigh knowing that he was about to get another lecture.

"Harry what were you thinking?" Hermione started in at once.

"I was just talking to Edward." The raven haired teen told her as he made his way into the kitchen to drop off the goblet.

"I'm not talking about the vampire-"

"Edward." He felt the need to correct her.

"I wasn't talking about Edward, I was talking about you sneaking out. You know how dangerous it is for you!" Hermione told him, crossing her arm.

"Yeah mate and how come you didn't invite me?" Ron finally spoke up.

Hermione smacked him over the head. "Ron don't encourage him. Professor Dumbledore and the Order haven't deemed it safe for you to be out."

"I know Hermione." He walked away.

"Then what were you thinking?"

"Merlin 'Mione! I haven't been out of this house since the last battle with Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

"And before that I hadn't been out in years. Can you imagine what that feels like?" Harry told them and he saw the pity in their eyes and it did nothing to curb his annoyance. Rolling his eyes he turned away and up the stairs again, to his room.

His bedroom was one of the largest in the house, with a privet bathroom and a window to look out the street below. He currently couldn't open it as punishment. He flopped on the bed curling the pillow under him as he stared at nothing.

It really wasn't fair that he couldn't leave the house still. He had done everything Dumbledore asked of him, he had trained, given up his childhood and school life t o be shut up in Sirius' home.

After the tri-wizard tournament with the death of Cedric, Dumbledore deemed it unsafe for him to be in Hogwarts. So after his fourth year ended he was taken to GrimmauldPlace where he was taught by Remus, Sirius and Moody along with the odd new teacher here and there. He'd learned Occlumency from Snape, which had been an ordeal in itself. From Moody he'd learned defensive and offensive spells and how to duel and how to move. Sirius and Remus divided up the Hogwarts Curriculum and he was able to take his O.W.L.S and NEWTS as well, with so much free time there really wasn't much to do. Dumbledore had also given him the Gryffindor sword he'd pulled out of the sorting hat in second year and had learned to wield the sword as well from a master.

All in all Harry had been raised to be the perfect weapon and he had been more than ready when he had to face Voldemort. Not that it was easy but it was a bit anti-climatic for him, there weren't a lot of losses on either side of the war and he suffered from being magically drain and a few cuts and bruises but on the whole came out the clear winner.

He dreamed of being free once Voldemort was gone. There was no reason for him to be locked away anymore but he was informed that there was still reason to stay hidden, there were still deatheaters roaming free that wouldn't think twice of killing him. It was a lame excuse in his opinion, he defeated Voldemort! He could take on his stupid lackeys.

A knock on the door cut his musing short. Harry turned on his back and gave a soft come in. Sirius came in with a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hey kiddo, you missed lunch, so I brought you something to eat." His godfather said as he handed him the plate and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Siri, I'm not really hungry though." Harry said staring at the food. "So are you going to yell at me too?"

"Well as an Order member I should be telling you that what you did was very stupid and you could've gotten hurt. You snuck out without telling anyone and then there was the fact that a deatheater did attack, the very reason it's safer for you to be here, supervised." Sirius told him very seriously but then smiled down at him with humorous eyes. "But as your godfather I say well done, you had a grand adventure. What's life without a bit fun I say."

Harry gave Sirius a huge smile and picked up his sandwich taking a bite. "When is Edward able to leave?" He asked.

"I'm sure soon, he doesn't seem to be a threat to any of us. Dumbledore will be by soon, to talk to him."

"He's very beautiful." Harry commented as he finished his lunch and missed the look of concern that Sirius gave him before smiling again.

"More beautiful than your godfather?" He asked in mock hurt.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at the older man. "You don't need a bigger head Siri, you know you're handsome."

"Don't you forget it!" He told him as he grabbed Harry in a bear hug.

A few hours passed as godfather and godson spent time together talking. Sirius did his best to keep Harry occupied and his mind off the vampire as he told him of the pranks he pulled from his days at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner and that also passed without much happening.

"Can I take another goblet of blood to Edward?" Harry asked after dinner. Mrs. Weasley was busy cleaning the dishes, Hermione was off re-checking her homework and Ron was playing wizard's chess with Remus.

"But he already had one this morning." Sirius told him.

"Yes but it was only one and he's probably use to having a whole animal. Anyways he's probably lonely up in the room." He pointed out and Sirius gave him the okay to go ahead.

With a smile Harry filled a goblet and went up to the second floor where Edward's room was located. He knocked before entering and found the vampire lying on the bed, his iPod on and book in hand. To Harry he looked perfectly relaxed and perfectly fine-looking.

"Hi I brought you more blood." He said as Edward sat up and took the goblet. Harry took the chair by the bed.

"How do you know Carlisle?"

"Oh I never did explain that, we asked for his help in the war but he decided to remain neutral. He wouldn't join either side, wanting to protect his family." Harry told him and Edward nodded because that sounded like his father.

"What war? Is it still going on?" He drained the last bit of blood and placed the empty goblet on the nightstand.

"No it's over. There was this wizard that wanted to take over the world, he wasn't very original honestly like any other evil person. He wanted power, the power went to his head and he decided he would create his Utopian world. Pureblood wizards would rule while half-bloods and muggle born wizards and witches would serve the upper class and would be the dictator of all."

"What about the muggles?" Edward tried the word out.

"They would be wiped out for the most part. Voldemort grew up as an orphan in a horrible orphanage, his mother died giving birth to him and his father was a muggle that wanted nothing to do with his son. The orphanage did nothing but to fester his hate for all things muggle."

"But he was only half."

"Yes but others did not know that. Truthfully the fights about how pure blood is staggering, you can have two very powerful magical people give birth to a squib-"

"A squib?"

"A person who has no magical powers although born into a Wizarding family, they are rare but it still happens. Then there are those who are born from muggle families but are very powerful, my friend Hermione both her parents are dentist and she's the most brilliant witch, top of the class and everything." Harry told him as he folded his legs underneath him. "Soon everyone will have some sort of different blood in them, unless purebloods keep marrying each other and that really can't be good for the children."

"What about you?" Edward asked intrigued. Carlisle had never mentioned this hidden world of wizards and witches. "Where are your parents?" He asked and was surprised by the sad look that Harry gave him.

"They died in the first war."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay, it was a very long time ago and I barely remember them." The raven haired teen reassured him but he still felt bad for making Harry feel sad.

*They sat in silence and Edward took the time to look over Harry. The first thing you really noticed about him were his eyes, they were practically gems they shined so brightly even in the dim lighting. The second thing he noticed about Harry was his very long hair, it was down to his back and slightly wavy. He had it tied back with a little bit of red ribbon but a few strands were loose and he pushed them back as he talked, Edward had the sudden urge to reach out and run his hands through it. Harry was very good looking, almost pretty with his hair so long and pale full lips with a lean body, Edward was taller standing at 6'2 but Harry wasn't short either at 5'9.

"Tell me more about the school where they teach magic." Edward asked when the silence dragged on and he was given a brilliant smile.

"I was only there till fourth year but it's wonderful."

They spent the next couple of hours talking about Hogwarts and the magical world and in turn Edward told him about his life about a vampire. How it was back in the 70's and 80's, about the places he'd been to and some of the people he met through his travels.

"I would give anything to visit some of the places you been." Harry told him wistfully.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not allowed to leave. That night that I met you, I had sneaked and I'm still in so much trouble because of it."

Edward sensed there was more to it then Harry was letting on and tried to push into his mind to read his thoughts but still nothing, just like it had been since he had met the wizard. Harry looked up at him with a grin.

"You know Edward it's not very nice to read someone's mind without their permission." He pointed out.

The vampire was shocked. Not only did his gift not work with Harry but he also knew that he was trying to actively read his mind. "How did you know?"

"I felt you trying to push against my barrier. Occlumency is a defense of the mind for people who try to attack it. So you're a mind reader."

If it was possible for the vampire to blush he would have been. "I'm sorry." He told Harry. "I'm not really use to not knowing what a person is thinking."

"How dreadful for you, if you really want to know just ask."

"Okay well why can't you leave? You said that a wizard comes of age at 17 and your birthday just passed right?"

"It's not that simple."

"I've got nothing but time Harry." Edward didn't understand why he wanted to know but he found that he genuinely cared.

Harry looked away staring at his hands, as he tried to find the words. "Remember how I told you my parents died to protect me." Edward nodded. "Well they died fighting Voldemort when he came to kill me as a baby."

"Why would he want to kill you?"

"There was a prophecy made about a boy who would be born at the end of July, whose parents defied the dark lord three times and that boy would have the power to defeat him. Can you guess who that boy was?"

"You."Harry nodded and went to tell him his history with Voldemort and why he wasn't allowed to leave. "But if he's dead why can't you leave?"

"Because it's deemed too dangerous for their precious savior to be out on his own." Harry spat bitterly glaring at the door. "I've defeated Voldemort for them but still they don't think I'm good enough."

Edward frowned at him. "I'm sure it's not that, they just want you safe."

"Sure, it's that." Harry told him with a sarcastic smile and got up from the chair. "It's late and I really should get some sleep, g'night Edward."

"Sleep well Harry."

* * *

***

I hope you enjoyed the second installment…. Honestly this part was a bit harder to write for some reason. I know what I wanted to say but it was hard to put into words. Hopefully it wasn't too horrid. Let me know what you think please!

* The picture I have in mind when I was trying to describe Harry…it's perfect expect my hair has really long hair. Please go check it out on my profile.

Until next time!


	3. Caged Bird

This chapter is dedicated to those who actually took the time and told me how you felt about the story so far… SO A BIG THANKS! It's cause of you guys that I got this one done so quickly! _917brat…SPEEDIE22…O0clomalfoyO0…DianaLynn0724…sanityisgone…DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan…maggie22211…Aibell… JinaFR…silverdragondray…HufflePuff96…cagna…Matterhamlin_

_Right now I feel like a bird  
Caged without a key  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
With so much joy and rivalry  
They don't know how I feel inside  
Through my smile I cry  
They don't know what they're doing' to me  
Keeping me from flying'  
That's why I say that  
I know why the caged bird sings  
Only joy comes from song  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
Why not just set her free  
So she can  
Fly, fly, fly  
Spreading her wings and her song  
Let her  
Fly, fly fly  
For the whole world to see  
She's like caged bird  
Fly, fly  
Ooh just let her fly_

**Caged Bird **

The next morning Harry was up before anyone, even though he had stayed up the latest talking with Edward. Harry just didn't know what it was about the vampire that made him want to be near him, but Harry did. Shaking his head he rolled out of bed on to the floor he did push-ups, followed by sit ups. Just because Voldemort was gone didn't mean he was going to let his body go. He took a quick shower and made his way downstairs.

It was still rather early so Harry decided to keep himself occupied and make breakfast for everyone. Mrs. Weasley would be busy today taking Ron, Hermione and Ginny to Diagon Alley for their school supply. Harry was trying to keep the jealous feelings at bay but it was rather hard when he so badly wanted to be normal and just go to school like any other kid.

Harry tried to dispel those thoughts by singing out loud, hoping to block out his inner thoughts and concentrated on the food he was making. He had eggs cooking, along with beacon, and was starting to mix the pancake.

He knew that Dumbledore was suppose to be coming over in a couple of days, maybe then he could talk to the headmaster about letting him out of the house. Or at least set up some sort of curfew. Harry knew this wasn't right, a seventeen year old wizard having a curfew?

Maybe he should just sneak out again. Harry thought bitterly. If anything just to piss them off.

_

* * *

  
_

Edward sat in the library finding the courage to leave the room since he had finished the book that Harry had left and with nothing better to do he toured the house silently and found the library. He had been there for hours going through the history of wizards and how they came to be. Edward was surprised to find that Harry was in a few of the books, all of them calling him the savior or the boy-who-lived. Harry had told him his part in the war but it never really hit him as to how big of a part the teen had played. He wondered if Harry was really that powerful.

He was reading up on a game called Quidditch when he heard the sound of running water, it didn't last long and it was soon followed by the footsteps of one of the occupants of the house coming down the stairs. Edward didn't hear any thoughts coming so he figured that Harry was awake, even though he didn't get much sleep the night before.

He followed the scent of the wizard to the kitchen and hung back just watching him as he cooked breakfast. Then he began to sing and there was so much yearning in the voice that he couldn't tear himself away.

Edward found himself sitting silently in the kitchen with Harry, as the wizard cooked and sang unbeknown of his presence. He closed his eyes and let Harry's pleasant voice wash over him and he could almost see the melody forming in his mind, oh how he wished for his piano at the moment.

"_He's like caged bird… Fly… fl-AH! _Merlin Edward, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Harry turned around dropping the bowl and the contents of it on the floor.

"Sorry, I hear you singing but I didn't want to disturb you." Edward said as he got up from the chair to help clean up the mess he caused.

Harry gave him a heated look, and waved him away pulling out his wand. "Don't worry about the mess I got it." He told him and with a simple wave the wasted eggs disappeared.

Edward handed him the empty bowl, looking so apologetic that Harry took pity on him with a roll of his eyes. "Just make some noise next time to let me know you're near or the Order won't have to worry about Deatheaters for I'll have died from heart failure." The wizard said with a grin.

"Can I help you with breakfast?" Edward offered as he went to the fridge and got eggs out.

"You can cook?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The vampire nodded and started breaking the eggs, mixing them in the bowl he added the necessary spices and onto the frying pan, all in a matter of seconds. Harry watched him fascinated as he took the bacon off the other pan.

"A vampire who can cook, I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that."

Edward gave a laugh as he turned over the eggs. "Well my ex-girlfriend at home was human, so I decided to learn to cook for her." He said and missed the look that Harry gave him, when he turned to face him Harry was looking down at the pancakes he was cooking.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Harry asked forcing himself to sound as normal as possible.

Edward didn't answer right away, just realizing that it had been days since he had thought about Bella, since meeting Harry actually. With the realization also came a bit guilt for having forgotten her so easily.

"Edward?"

"Yes um my ex-girlfriend, she was human like I said and it wasn't safe for her to be with me." Edward said turning to Harry.

"Why, you seem like an alright bloke, not feeding on humans and all."

The vampire couldn't help but smile at Harry's portrayal of him and it gave him a surge of emotion that he couldn't quiet place.

"I'm vampire Harry and you don't see me as a monster but that's what I am." He said cynically. "We don't have souls."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to stare at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think you don't have a soul?"

Edward was taken aback by the question, Bella had known about his standing on vampires and souls but she never questioned him on _why _he felt that way. He wasn't quite sure how to put it into words for Harry to understand where he was coming from.

"We are dark creatures that survive on blood, where is the redeeming factor in that?"

"But you don't drink _human_ blood." Harry pointed out.

"I did for a period, when I wanted to rebel against Carlisle and his way of life. I thought I could be different, only seek out the bad people, avigilante but it wasn't like that I couldn't help but feel guilty. They were criminals but what made me so different from them?"

"You didn't attack innocent people though and you stopped. If you really were so soulless I don't think you would be feeling half as a guilty as you would be now."

"You sound like Carlisle, he believes that there is a reason to our existence, that there is a heaven and hell."

"Well your father is a wise man." Harry gave a grin pulling out his wand to set the table and filled a goblet with cold pumpkin juice. "I know nothing of heaven or hell Edward but if there is some sort of God I don't think he would forsake you so easily."

Edward couldn't help but feel warmed by the words and together they finished setting up breakfast. Harry sat down with a plate not bothering to wait for the others that were already waking up and would soon be downstairs. He offered another goblet of blood to Edward who declined choosing to sit with Harry, watching him eat

"Can I ask you something?" The wizard said as he picked at his toast, Edward gave a nod. "Did you love her?" He asked still staring at his toast. Inside Harry was berating himself for being so stupid, what did he cared if Edward had an ex-girlfriend, the vampire was just a new person he got to meet and as soon as Dumbledore gave him the okay, he would be gone and Harry would still be stuck at Grimmauld.

"Honestly I've been reflecting on that lately. I told you about my family and how they've all found their mates and I was alone. I was beginning to think there really wasn't anyone out there for me. Then I met Bella."

"So she's your mate?" Harry asked looking up.

"No, she's my singer, her blood calls me to her. I remember the first day I met her, we were in biology and all I wanted to do was rip her throat out."

Harry gave him an uncertain grin as Edward explained, he'd never felt love in the romantic sense but that didn't sound like the emotions one was suppose to be feeling when in love. He kept quiet though as Edward continued.

"I tried to stay away from her but I couldn't so we started to see each other more and I learned to control the blood lust. I was mostly tired of being alone." Edward said frowning.

"I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry." Harry said, the vampire just looked so gloomy and really he had no business asking such personal questions.

"No its not you, it's just I'm starting to question what I really felt for her."

Before Edward could elaborate or Harry ask him too Sirius came into the kitchen, stopping for a moment as he took in Harry and Edward sitting at the kitchen table. Harry looked far too comfortable with the vampire and it was going to cause a promise later on Sirius knew. Harry for all of his training was still very naïve and innocent and it was their fault. To lose connection with all of his peers expect for Hermione and Ron for a couple of weeks wasn't right, and he knew what his godson didn't even realize.

Harry had a crush on the vampire Edward, and Dumbledore was not going to like that. The older man shook his head and schooled his face into a smile as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning cub." He said loudly pulling on Harry's hair playfully.

Harry blushed at the nickname but returned the greeting as he got up and poured his godfather tea, handing it to him. "Ah Harry one day you'll make someone a good house-husband." He laughed as Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Must you say that every morning?"

"Only speaking the truth cub! How did you sleep Edward?" Sirius turned to the vampire, who had silently watched the interaction.

Before he could answer Harry spoke up. "Vampires don't sleep Siri." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Forgive me Care of magical creatures wasn't my favorite subject at Hogwarts. I dropped it after fifth year."

"But they teach you about it in Defense against the dark arts." Harry pointed out.

Sirius reached over and pulled on his godson's hair again. "You really are too smart for your own good, you get that from your mother."

Edward smiled, it was clear to see how much love there was between the two of them. It made him miss his own family and how much he wanted to call them but he had left his cellphone back at the hotel room.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room next, as did Remus and Tonks, who had spent the night and they all thanked Harry for breakfast, he just nodded and continued talking with his godfather. Hermione and Ginny were the last to come in.

"Is Ron not awake yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ate. "We have to leave soon if we're going to miss the lunch rush."

"Getting Ron out of bed before noon in the summer is impossible, you'd think someone had doused him with a sleeping draught." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I'll get him!" Harry said with a smirk as the rest laughed. They all knew Harry's method of waking up the redhead and it usually involved said person getting wet. He himself had learned the hard way with Moody when he first moved into the house, 'Constant Vigilance!'

Harry left the kitchen quickly and only a few moments later they all heard, "BLOODY HELL HARRY! I'M UP!" Followed by Harry's booming laughter, he reentered the kitchen again sitting down with the rest of the family.

It was a typical morning at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

***

873 Hits/ 24 Favs/ 36 alerts… and a whopping 14 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to those who actually took the time to let me know what you thought about the story so far! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Next chapter will more Edward and Harry getting to know each other, probably a talk between Sirius and Edward. There is a reason he doesn't want Harry crushing on Edward and it's not because he's a vampire.

After the next chapter the real plot will start to happen! I have it written in my notebook so it won't too long of a wait hopefully.

Again please take the time to let me know how everyone likes the story! It only takes a few minutes promise!


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Another little background fact:** My vampires can cry! I never did like the fact that Meyer's vampires could have children but couldn't cry. So they cry tears of blood. And no sparkling I didn't like that about them either.

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

**Sweet Dreams**

Later on the day found Harry and Edward in the library, they had attempted to read but were more interested in learning more about each other. The Weasley's and Hermione had left through the fireplace which gave the vampire a start, Harry had jokingly suggested that he should try it out and Edward had glared at him furiously while he laughed.

Sirius had also left not too long ago, saying he needed to take care of some business at the ministry, so now it was only the two of them left in the house. Harry had given him a short tour of the house, explaining that it had belonged to Sirius' parents, and how magic kept it hidden.

"So you get mail through owls? Why not use phones or email?" Edward asked as he watched Harry braid his hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off the fingers, and couldn't understand the urge he had to touch Harry's hair, he wanted to take it out of the braid and run his hands through them.

"Er you know I never really questioned it, but I know muggle devices like computers and cell phones don't work at Hogwarts. Something about the magic overloading the wires or whatnot, Hermione can explain it better to you." Harry said as he finished with the braid and pushed it back. "Wizards like to keep to their traditions, we have spells and potions that are way beyond muggle medicine and such but customs are very important to the way of our people."He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you decide to grow out your hair?"

Harry gave a laugh as he threw his legs over his chair. "You are full of questions Edward, you're almost as bad as Hermione."

If it were possible for Edward to blush he would've been. He didn't know why he was so interested in Harry, but he just felt comfortable around him, around Bella it was the constant internal fight, he wanted her blood, it called to him bringing every vampire instinct to the front. With Harry there was none of that, Harry's blood didn't drive him insane, in fact it was the opposite, he felt more himself, and more human if that was possible. Yet it was more than that, he'd never met anyone like Harry before and he found himself wanting to know everything about the young wizard.

"Well I guess it was my way of rebelling, I couldn't leave to get tattoos or get pierced so instead I stopped cutting my hair. It was my way of controlling something when they took everything else away." Harry paused looking away. "I even dyed it crazy colors for awhile when I was fifteen." He said with a snort.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really, what colors?" He asked intrigued.

"Green, purple, I was blond for a little while but it reminded me too much of this tosser I knew back at school so I decided red but then that reminded me of my mother so I did pink."

"I can't imagine you in any of those colors that must have been a kick for your godfather." He said laughing.

"Oh Sirius loved it, took pictures every time I had a new color, he even suggested a few of them. Moody on the other hand wasn't too thrilled and Remus and the headmaster took it in stride with a smile and a shake of their head."

"Harry if you're seventeen and you defeated the dark lord why not just leave? I mean they can't really keep here."

Harry frowned at the question, not really wanting to discuss into that topic of conversation. "You don't have to talk about it, I was just curious." Edward said noticing his discomfort.

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go, my only living relatives don't want me and Sirius is really my only family." Harry said softly but he knew Edward could hear him. "I don't want to disappoint them either, I just wish they would lighten up a bit you know but I know they're just doing it to keep me safe. They'll let me go eventually."

Edward frowned at the words but remained silent just watching the wizard. Harry wasn't looking at him but up at the ceiling, the book he had attempted to read lying open on his stomach, his legs were over the chair. He didn't think it was fair that they kept him locked up, he could understand that they wanted to keep him safe, looking at Harry's pretty features would make anyone protective. But just looking at Harry you could tell that he was a free-spirit, fiery and passionate and he was like the caged bird he sang about.

"Enough about me though, tell me more about Bella." Harry said after the silence stretched between them.

"About Bella?" The vampire wasn't sure he wanted to go into that line of conversation.

"What's she like?" Harry asked facing him.

"She's clumsy and stubborn but very mature for being seventeen and like you I couldn't read her mind." Edward told him.

"Really that's interesting, was she a witch or something?"

"I don't think so." Edward shook his head. "She was pretty ordinary other then I couldn't read her mind and that her scent nearly drove me to bloodlust."

"What did you like about her though?"

"It's hard to explain… I mean I liked spending time with her, it was nice to have someone to care about. I told you that for so long I was alone and I thought I was always going to be and then I met her."

"Did you love her?" Harry asked quietly and wondered why it hurt to hear Edward talking about his ex-girlfriend when it was him who had brought up the topic in the first place.

"Honestly I don't think so. I cared about her deeply but most of the time was spent learning to control myself around her." Edward told him softly, since meeting Harry he didn't miss Bella as much as he use too and even thoughts of finding Victoria weren't as important as before. He didn't understand how he could be so fickle though.

Before meeting Harry he would've have given up anything, his very self to be with Bella. He would have gone as far to say that if James had killed Bella he would have found a way to end his own life, because there was no life for him but now…. Now he wouldn't be so quick to jump for Bella. It was maddening he had only known Harry for a few days but already he knew that he felt something for the wizard.

He was jolted out of his musings by Harry's next question. "Do you think after you leave here you'll go back to her?"

Edward shook his head. "No I broke up with her and I think it's for the best. With me there really isn't any future for her, she won't be able to bear children and I'm stuck looking seventeen forever, she'll age."

"Unless you turn her."

"Never, I would never make another person into the creature that I am." He said at once but immediately wasn't sure if he meant it looking over at Harry.

"It seems that you're very stubborn yourself Edward." Harry told him with a smirk and sat up placing the book on the chair. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry and the others should be returning soon."

"Are you going to make lunch for them as well?" He asked as he followed the wizard out of the library, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head, his plait swinging as he did. "No they probably grabbed something at the leaky cauldron. I'll make something light for myself and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be in this kitchen making dinner when she comes back."

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" Edward asked as he sat at the kitchen table watching Harry work.

Harry laughed and filled a goblet with warm blood passing it to Edward who took it with a thank you. "How would you know if it tastes good? You can't eat human food."

"True but I can still smell better then you and no one complained this morning over breakfast or even said anything when you had breakfast ready." The vampire pointed out, taking sips from the goblet.

"You really are too observant." Harry muttered before answering. "When my parents died I was sent to live with my aunt's family. My uncle Vernon didn't like anything not 'normal' and I was the farthest thing away from normal. So at a very young age I had to learn how to cook and clean for them, to earn my keep Vernon use to say."

"But you were a little kid, how could you even reach the stove?"

"With a chair and if I burned anything I got smacked and thrown in the cupboard with no food." Harry said quietly staring down at his sandwich with a frown as if remembering a bad memory.

"The cupboard?"

"It was my bedroom until I was eleven and I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry looked up with a strained smile. "Really it wasn't that bad, there was enough room and I haven't seen them since I was fourteen."

Edward didn't think he had ever felt such rage before, to treat a child like that wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. It was totally different then his own upbringing, he's family had been well off and he had gone to a nice private school, and a tutor to teach him how to play piano. He had never wanted for anything and when he did, he usually got it. He never grew up spoiled but he couldn't believe that Harry had grown up so badly and not be bitter.

"You're eyes are black Edward, do you need more blood?" Harry asked him not understanding that his eyes being black had nothing to do with his hunger but his anger.

"No I'm fine thank you. How could you put up with them though?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know I was a wizard at the time, and they were the only family I had, so if I ran away I would be lost in the streets of London with no money, and shelter. Honestly it wasn't that bad and it's in the past."

"You are very forgiving Harry."

Harry didn't say anything more on his childhood and Edward couldn't bring himself to ask any more questions. Lunch passed rather quietly after that for the both of them, as they each were lost in their own thoughts.

***

Sirius came through the fireplace in the living room and found Ron and Hermione playing exploding snaps. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking and Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper, stopping every now and then to watch the game. He looked around but there was no Harry.

"Is Harry helping Molly with dinner?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head as she placed a card down. "No he's been upstairs with Edward." She answered and jumped back slightly when the cards exploded.

The older man frowned slightly. "How long have they been up there?"

"Ever since we got back a couple of hours ago." Ron said and collected the pile of cards.

Sirius didn't stay to watch them play but went up to the second floor of the house where the vampire's room was located. The door was slightly open and he could hear both of them, Harry was laughing at something Edward had told him and listening to his IPod.

"Oh I know this song!" Harry exclaimed happily, finally recognizing one of the songs on Edward's playlist. _"I think I'll go to Boston/ I think I'm just tired/ I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind…I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset/ I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice…" _Harry sang out loud, smiling and closing his eyes as he heard the familiar song.

Edward stared back at him cheerfully, watching as Harry skipped songs and sang the ones he knew stopping at the ones he particularly liked. Harry's family had come back a few hours ago but still the wizard stayed with him.

"You're so cute."

Harry rolled his eyes at him blushing. "Am not!"

It was enough to have Sirius worrying and he decided now was a good as time as ever to have a talk with Edward. He stepped into the room, and both wizard and vampire turned to him.

"Hey Siri you're finally back." Harry said as he took out the headphones. "How was the ministry?"

"Exasperating as ever cub, I think Molly was looking for some help with the roast and you know you're the only who can actually go into the kitchen without blowing everything up…" He trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Harry snorted and nodded. "Sure I'll go down now, I'll see you later." He said to Edward as he leaned over and kissed the vampire on the cheek before pulling with a blush that covered his cheeks entirely, missing his godfather's eyes widened. "I don't know why I just did that…okay bye." Harry said self-consciously and left the room quickly.

Edward touched his cheek still feeling Harry's warm lips and smiled. It was unexpected and totally chaste but still very much pleasant. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the soft click of the door closing. He looked up to Harry's godfather as the man cast a spell on the room and took the chair Harry had previously sat in.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you Edward, whatever you are feeling for my godson needs to stop now." Sirius said sternly.

"I don't understand to what you are referring to. We are just friends."

But Sirius shook his head, staring deeply at him and Edward almost felt as if Harry's godfather was reading _his_ mind. "I am not blind I see the way you look at him and I also see the way he looks at you. Harry is too innocent and I take full blame for how naïve he is." Sirius said looking down at his hands. "He doesn't know what he's feeling but I know that he likes you."

"Because we are friends." Edward insisted but couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure at the thought of Harry liking him more than just an acquaintance.

"My godson likes you more than a friend and I know you do as well. And I'm telling you now that it will never work so it's better if you start to distance yourself from him now on before he gets more hurt when you are gone."

Edward didn't understand, Harry had told him that his godfather was very open-minded, that he _rebelled_ against most of the pureblood traditions. Yes he was a vampire but his best friend was a werewolf and he was very accepting of that and it had to be because he was a vampire surly.

"It's because of what I am right?" Edward asked him feeling so much self loathing at being a creature of the night.

He was taken aback by Sirius shaking his head though. "Not at all, I would accept anyone that Harry falls in love with, I'd prefer a witch or wizard seeing that it would be easier."

"Then it's because I am a man?"

"Merlin Edward you are not going to make this easy are you? No it's not because you are a man, I just told you I wouldn't care whoever it was!" Sirius said infuriated running his hand through his hair in an annoyed manner.

"Then why can I not court Harry?"

"Harry's betrothed to someone else!"

Silence prevailed in the room as the older wizard looked away in shame and Edward stopped breathing staring wide eyed at him.

"But he never mentioned anything before." Edward said feeling betrayed.

Sirius shook his head. "No he wouldn't because he doesn't know yet. He has been promised to someone since he was barely fifteen."

"And you haven't told him? Harry already feels suffocated here, like he has no freedom and now he won't have a chance to find love for himself. How could you?"

"Don't look at me like that, I know better than anyone how Harry feels and I would do anything for him to be free but I wasn't his official guardian till the beginning of this year. Dumbledore was and certain difficult choices had to be made in the war."

"Like sacrificing his happiness?" Edward growled, trying to control the enraged vampire in him.

"Stay away from my godson Edward, fair warning. He can't be yours and that's the end of it." Sirius said standing up and leaving the room.

Edward stayed in his room for the rest of the night, not feeling up to dealing with any of the wizards downstairs. He paced the length of his room trying to calm himself down but the conversation kept replaying itself in his mind. Harry was going to blow when he found out that he was engaged off to someone and that they had kept it a secret for so long wasn't going to work in their favor. The vampire couldn't understand how they could use Harry like that, it wasn't right. A big part of him wanted to march into Harry's room and just escape somewhere they would never find either of them but he was in a house full of wizards, he wouldn't make it to the front door without being shot down.

And then there was the question if Harry would even go with him? Edward sighed deeply and flopped on the bed feeling frustrated and wishing not for the first time that he could just close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

***

So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I actually had most of it written but then I went on a two mini road trip, then work, then the shore… Haha every time I tried o find time to correct this chapter I was just too tired! But it's here now and the next should follow soon after!

A very big thank you goes out to all those who reviewed the last chapter! You encouragement is what keeps me going! I hope to see more for this one 'cause I really like the chapter and I hope you did too!

So more of the plot is coming oooh and now you know the reason Sirius is all worried for Harry liking Edward. More will be explained in the next chapter!

Little extra: The playlist so far; Every song usually represents the chapters tone:

Lowlife by Scanners; Let me fall by Alexz Johnson (Instant star); Caged bird by Alicia Keys; Boston Augustana; Sweet Dreams Marilyn Mason cover… Enjoy!

So who do you think Harry's is being forced to marry huh? Oh well you'll next chapter!


	5. The Unrequited Dream

**Heads up peeps I would never pair Harry with a girl, much less Cho-the-hoe or annoying little sisters aka Ginny. Het has never been my thing… There were a few of you who guessed it so props to you!**

He seemed dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have him to myself  
Just to have him for myself

Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When he makes me sad

He is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
He's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason

I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When he makes me sad

**Vermilion pt. 2**

Edward was doing the noble thing again but for selfish reasons. When he left Bella in Forks he was doing it for all the right reasons, so he believed. He believed that it was dangerous for her to be around a family of vampires and it hurt but he left. This time though he was distancing himself from Harry for purely egocentric source, those being that he didn't want to get hurt. Sirius had told him that Harry was going to be married to someone else and he had no chance so he had taken the advice and spent time away from the wizard.

It wasn't easy seeing that they stuck in a house and while the house was by no means small, there were only so many rooms Edward could escape too. He made the excuse that he didn't feel well and wanted to be alone and he looked away from Harry's miserable face as he shut the door and sat on the floor, feeling his own unbeating heart break.

How did he get into these situations, he wondered. Rosalie would be having a field day with him after learning that he was mostly over his 'little human' but now infatuated with a wizard he'd only met a few days ago. A big part of him wanted to take Harry and just run away but who knew if Harry really liked him as much as Sirius thought. Instead he suffered in silence as he usually did and hoped that the headmaster would come soon to relieve him of his torment.

***

Harry spent the day with Ron and Hermione. He tired to forget his hurt feelings and be happy with is two friends who were soon to be gone, back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. At times it almost felt normal and he almost forgot that he would be alone in the house with only Sirius and the adults that came and went. He almost forgot his hurt feelings over Edward's sudden rejection too. Almost...

The next day dawned with gray clouds threatening the skies. Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and watched them leave with a fake smile plastered on his face that fooled no-one. As soon as the door closed the smile left his face and he stood there for moment wondering what he was going to do next but really wishing to crawl into bed, ignoring the entire day completely.

Harry shook the negative thoughts away, he wasn't a child prone to self-pity anymore, he told himself and squared his shoulders.

He made his way to the library trying to find something to distract him but he just found himself throwing the book on the table with a dull thud and pulling at his hair. It was ludicrous to feel so hurt by someone he just met but he did and he wasn't going to let it go.

Determined Harry left the library taking the steps two at a time and was at Edward's door in no time. He knocked and waited for the 'come in' or Edward opening the door but neither happened, not caring for the vampire's privacy he opened the door and stepped right in.

Edward was on the bed, headphones in his ears looking perfectly relaxed. Once Harry entered the room he frowned and sat up stopping his IPod.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" Harry asked irritated.

"No I had my music on." Edward said still glaring and Harry knew he was lying, vampires had great hearing but sensitive ears so Edward wouldn't have kept the volume up too high. "Was there something you needed?"

"I don't need anything I-" Harry paused realizing how stupid he probably looked and here he was about to demand why he wasn't getting attention like some child. Blushing the wizard looked to the floor. "I just wanted to let you know that the headmaster will be by tomorrow night, you're free to go after that."

"Oh thank you." Edward said stiffly going back to his music.

Harry was about to leave but stopped again turning around. "Why? Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No-"

"I'm sorry that I kissed you if that's it, I swear I don't know what came over me." Harry said so earnestly that he felt like an even bigger jerk.

"No Harry it wasn't that." Edward standing up, he hadn't meant to hurt Harry so badly, he just wanted to distance himself. "You did nothing wrong." He said shaking his head.

Harry wasn't convinced, the day before yesterday they had been fine talking and laughing most of the time and then he had gone and given Edward a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't think of another reason.

"Then tell me why…" Harry had barely gotten the words out when his lips were captured by Edward. The vampire leaned down and kissed him gently, feeling Harry's breath hitch.

Harry stood there frozen before he got over his shock and kissed him back tentatively, he had never kissed anyone before, human or vampire and he wasn't sure if he was doing it right. Edward's lips were surprisingly soft for having such a hard body and they felt nice against his own. He brought his arms around Edward's shoulder trying to deepen the kiss when all of sudden he was alone, Edward across the room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why did you?" Harry asked glaring at him but Edward remained silent and Harry became madder, with a huff he turned around and left the room. Edward was on him in a second turning him around but Harry wasn't going to be easily swayed again. "Stop playing with me!" He exclaimed and watched in grim satisfaction as Edward flinched covering his ears.

"I just wanted to explain myself."

"Don't bother I'm starting to realize you're not the person I thought you were."

Edward glared at the harsh words. "That's not fair Harry at least let me explain myself." He said and Harry crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the explanation, too bad Edward really couldn't give one. "I like you, I really do and I didn't mind the kiss." He smiled a little before turning serious again.

"Then why did you ignore me?" Harry asked hurt.

"I-I really can't tell you."

"That doesn't make any sense Edward."

The vampire ran his hand through his hair disheveling it farther. "I know."

***

Harry and Edward spent the rest of the day apart, the tension thick between them. Edward refused to explain what he meant and Harry thought that he was lying and spent the rest of the day locked in his room not even opening the door to his godfather.

Harry emerged from his room the next morning and made a light breakfast for Sirius and himself, he knew Remus and a few others would be by later and was wondering if he should make dinner for them all when Sirius came in. The young wizard didn't notice the worry lines on his godfather's face as he made his coffee the way he liked and handed if off to him.

"You know I love you Harry, right?" Sirius said suddenly after the two of them finished their breakfast quietly.

Harry looked up taken aback by the sudden show of sentiments. "I know Siri, I love you too."

"I would never purposely do anything to hurt you either."

He gave a nervous laugh unsure of where this was leading. "Did you do something bad Siri? You know I can never stay mad at you." Harry told him reassuringly as he stood up and picked up the dirty plates.

"I'm serious Harry."

"I know and I'm Harry." He said cheekily.

Sirius couldn't help but grin. "Bad joke cub."

"It got you to smile though." Harry said and hugged the older man he saw as a father. "Really though I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

Sirius felt guilt twist his stomach as he watched his young godson move the sink, washing the dishes with a soft hum. Harry really was too good for them, they took everything away from and he still smiled for them. He remembered when Harry first came to the house and how happy he was to be spending time with his godfather but quickly realized that it wasn't any sort of vacation, he was here to train and Moody never let him forget that.

It constantly surprised Sirius how mature his godson was for his age, at times it almost felt like Harry was the parent and he was the child. He would encourage any bouts of rebellion or when Harry acted his age but they were far in-between.

"How many people are going to be over tonight?" Harry asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Dumbledore, Remus and a couple of others." He knew who the other couple of people were but he didn't want to mention them yet, much less think about them.

"Do you think they would like meat loaf or beef stew?" He asked as he turned around drying his hands.

"Oh Harry you are going to be a wonderful house husband." Sirius muttered quietly but Harry heard him and threw the towel at him.

"Someone has to cook and if I let you do it you'd either burn the house down or poison us all." He said with a smile but frowned when he noticed how sad his godfather seemed. "Oi I was just joking Siri, you know I love you even if you can't cook."

With a sigh he desperately hoped that Harry would still love him by the end of tonight.

***

Edward knew that Sirius was pacing in his room and Harry was downstairs in the kitchen cooking by the smell of it. Quietly as possible he crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, watching as Harry moved around expertly stirring a pot and then moving to chop carrots. He wasn't singing like the last time Edward had caught him unaware but he was humming calmly. Edward watched him silently wishing he could take him away from all the hurt he was going to experience tonight.

Sirius had come into his earlier and had told him that he was free to go the headmaster had written ahead that they were sorry for hurting him and such but now he was cleared. Edward stared at Harry's godfather and just knew.

"You're telling him tonight." It wasn't a question, he couldn't exactly read his mind but he just knew that tonight they were finally going to explain to Harry that he was promised to another.

"You should probably leave soon when Harry's emotions get too high his magic lashes out." Sirius said and left the room.

Edward should have left hours ago but he couldn't let himself leave without seeing Harry, he was addicted to pain he knew and that pain was in the form a gorgeous wizard that was in for a world of hurt.

Harry picked that moment to turn around and with a gasp dropped the carrots on the floor. "Goddamn it!" He cried out in surprise seeing another person in the kitchen. "Damn it Edward can't you make some noise!" He said and bent down to pick up the chopped carrots.

Edward moved in a flash, so fast that Harry paused in awe to watch as the vampire picked up the carrots and washed them in seconds. "Wow wanna clean my room next." Harry said as he picked himself up.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said in the way of an apology.

"Just surprised me is all, I'm seriously considering of putting a bell around your neck to let me know when you're nearby." Harry told him and laughed as the vampire scowled darkly at him.

"You would have to catch me first." Edward told him.

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't have to catch you all I would need is my wand to immobilize you."

"You really wouldn't, would you?" Edward asked horrified at the thought.

The young wizard just smiled and shrugged taking the now clean carrots and adding them to the pot. They worked in silence for awhile and it almost felt like it had the past few days before it had gotten complicated between them.

For Edward it was getting harder and harder not to give into the urge to just snatch Harry and run. Run far away where none of them could find them and force Harry to marry someone else.

Instead he told Harry he was leaving in the morning and watched as Harry stopped stirring whirling around to him, Edward couldn't read the expression or the emotion behind his eyes.

"Oh do you know where you're going to go?" He asked.

"No I was thinking of leaving London probably, maybe heading back to my family I haven't seen them in months."

Harry didn't understand the pressure on his heart, he had never felt anything like it before and he couldn't understand why hearing that Edward was leaving, was like hearing the world was ending. A big part of him wanted to get down on his knees and beg, beg Edward to stay with him, even if they couldn't be more then friends. Harry had never wanted anything more than Edward, and now he was losing him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Edward asked as the silence grew between them and he stared blankly back. He wished he could read Harry's mind find out what was going through him. He wanted to know that Harry's heart was breaking as bad as his own unbeating one. He wanted to hear Harry tell him to stay with him.

"I'm fine." He said and turned back to the pot resuming his stirring.

Edward didn't think he was fine but he remained silent because he couldn't think of anything to say to make it better. They finished making dinner together in silence and Edward set the table in a matter of seconds.

Harry turned away to wash his hands as Edward crossed the kitchen in two steps, before Harry could protest he lifted him on to the counter facing him.

"I'm not a girl so don't treat me like one." Harry said giving him a fixed stare and Edward snorted.

"I know you're not." He told him and leaned in kissing his lips softly, digging his fingers into Harry's hair. "I am really going to miss you."

Harry sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck. "You don't have to leave so soon, we have plenty of room for you here." He bumped their foreheads together.

Before Edward could answer a throat cleared loudly and they turned to see Sirius leaning against the door frame, he was glaring at the vampire. Harry blushed deeply at being caught and hopped off the counter, trying not to look guilty.

"The headmaster and Remus have arrived, the others should be here soon as well." He told Harry. "Weren't you leaving soon?" He turned to Edward.

"He's leaving in the morning, I'm trying to convince him to stay longer." Harry answered for him. "He can stay longer can't he?" He grabbed Edward's hand.

Sirius shook his head but not meeting his eyes. He couldn't help but resent Dumbledore for putting him in this mess, he had never seen his godson look as happy as he did with the vampire. "The headmaster has something to discuss with you tonight."

"What does that have to do with Edward staying here?" Harry asked confused.

Sirius glared at him, not truly mad at his godson but at the situation. "You will find out tonight." He said and left the kitchen.

***

Edward left to his room while Harry joined the others for dinner. It was a rather strained, quiet affair with forced polite talk. Harry was beginning to get more and more anxious as the dinner dragged on, he knew they wanted to tell him something but even when he asked they would not tell him, said they had to wait for the two missing guest.

"Well when will they get here?" He asked as he collected the plates and banished them to the kitchen. Sirius waved his wand and tea with cups appeared on the table.

The headmaster looked over to Harry. The young wizard really had grown into a remarkable person even after all they put him through. He hoped Harry would forgive him for what he was about to tell him next.

Dumbledore placed his cup down gently and looked over Harry with no twinkle in his blue eyes.  
"My dear boy, do you remember the Malfoy's?" He asked.

Harry had no idea what the Malfoy's had to do with their conversation but he nodded respectfully and remained quiet. "After Voldemort's return Mr. Malfoy came to me with very valuable information and said he would turn spy, like Professor Snape, for protection of course and one more thing. He wished for Draco and you to be married."

The silence in the room was so overwhelming you could have heard a quill drop on the floor as Harry stared blankly at the headmaster. "You said no, right?"

"Harry you have to understand without the information that Malfoy provided us the war would have dragged on for years. He gave us the locations of all the remaining Horcruxes!"

"I am not going to marry the spawn of Malfoy! We didn't even like each other when I was at Hogwarts how do you expect me to marry him!?" He yelled and the others gasped as the china on the table exploded.

"Harry sacrifices have to be made during war-"

"I HAVE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS WAR!" Harry stood up so fast the chair overbalanced and fell to the floor with thud. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Harry turned to Sirius who was trying to convey how sorry he felt through his eyes. The lights in the house flickered.

"I had no control over this, it happened right before you turned fifteen and I wasn't your legal guardian at the time."

Harry turned his glare back on to Dumbledore. "Meaning it was you! How could you have married me off at _fourteen_ without even letting me have any say?" His breathing was becoming erratic as the information was staring to set in. "How could you do this?" The table started to shake and all around the house mirrors were shattering.

"Harry calm down please!" Sirius and Remus reached for him but his magic lashed out and shocked them.

"I refuse, I won't marry him." Harry said vehemently. "I won't."

The headmaster shook his head. "Harry I tried everything to get you out of this contract butLucius set the terms. You either marry his son after both of you have turned eighteen or you forfeit your inheritance-"

"Done!" Harry exclaimed before the headmaster could finish.

"And your magic."

It was like someone had punched him in the gut, all the air left him. "What? No, he can't do that!" He said shaking his head.

"Oh Mr. Potter you will find that I can and I have." A silky drawl had them all turning around.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy had finally arrived at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

***

And that's all folks _:insert evil laughter!: _Anyways I'm rather proud of this chapter and this story so far so please let me know what you think, cause it's mighty appreciated. I know it's not very original to use Draco but I like playing with his character… and honestly who else could it have been hmmm…. Definitely not Ginny or Cho ew!

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much for all the reviews guys, really you're awesome!!! 66 for 4 chapters is pretty awesome!

So for next chapter the Malfoy's and Harry have a chat; Draco and Harry have some interaction; and you find out why losing one's magic is a very big deal!

I'm working on the next chapter so expect it in the coming days! And please don't forget to review it doesn't take long and it really does make me update faster… no joke!

Ciao!


	6. Won't Go Home without You

A/n- So a few of you I think got confused, this is strictly a Edward/Harry story, I threw Draco in to add to the drama but they will not be together, willingly anyways ;-). Just wanted to clear that up. Hope you like this new chapter!

Do you get a little kick out.

Of being small minded

You want to be like your father

His approval you're after

Well that's not how you'll find it

Do you really enjoy living a life

That's so hateful 'cause there's a hole

Where your soul should be

You're losing control of it

And it's really distasteful

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you

Very, very much

*

You are so special  
I just hope that we can be friends  
I'll wait forever  
But i guess that it all depends  
On you and yours  
So come on and dance with me  
Cause you are so special

I hope that this makes you smile  
And you might stay that way for a while  
Cause you deserve every grin that you get  
And you'll get'em alot from me

Lucius hadn't changed much since Harry last saw him back in his second year. He was still tall, blond and intimidating. Harry couldn't deny that the older man was very handsome but it did nothing to quell his loathing for the man, he might have turned spy but all Harry saw was an evil deatheater in front of him.

Harry turned to *Draco Malfoy and was surprised by how much he had changed. It was like looking at a younger Malfoy Sr., he had his father's height, hair coloring, eyes and skin. The only difference between the two was that Malfoy Sr. had long hair that reached past his shoulders, pulled back into an elegant low ponytail. Malfoy Jr. kept his hair short and tidy, parted to the right. He still wore that same smirk that Harry remembered hating so much back at Hogwarts.

Another window broke somewhere in the house. "Get out of our house!" Harry growled.

Lucius wasn't easily unsettled and merely sat down at the table like the arrogant pureblood that he was raised to be, his son stood behind his chair watching with cool eyes. "There is still the matter to discuss Mr. Potter about your marriage to my son." Lucius said.

Harry wished he had his wand which he foolishly left upstairs in his bedroom. "Maybe I didn't say it loud enough for you to hear but I am not bloody marrying your son!"

"Harry please be reasonable. If you do not marry him you will forfeit your _magic_." Remus tried to tell him as composed as possible. "You know what happens to people who lose their magic." He stressed.

The young wizard did in fact know what happened to wizards or witches that lost their magic and it wasn't nice or pleasant. Squibs were born without magic so they never experienced it but losing one's magic was essentially suicide. It was akin to killing off a major part of yourself, and someone as powerful as Harry would feel it all the more. He would go through a depression that would drive him to find a way to end his own life.

Of course Malfoy would give him those options. Marry into his family (which was death to him) or lose his magic (also death!). "You fucking bastard."

"Watch your tongue boy." Lucius snapped and Harry grinned, at least he could still get under the man's skin.

"Fuck you and your spawn!" He told him and turned to the headmaster. "I don't understand how you could do this to me. I have done everything you have ever asked of me, I left school my only home to come here and train. I KILLED VOLDEMORT!" Harry exclaimed feeling overwhelmed again. "I'm not some fucking pawn that you can use, I am a bloody person!"

"I'm so sorry my dear boy it was out of my hands."

"I'm not your dear anything! And I'm sure if anyone could have done anything to save me from this situation it could have been you headmaster." The table started to shake again.

"Face it Potter, you are going to marry my son. Now the terms stand as this, Draco will finish his last year and after that there will a ceremony at Malfoy Manor which you will move into. You will conduct yourself in an orderly manner. I have asked Narcissa to give you lessons on how to behave yourself in public." Lucius threw him a smirk. "With only this dog to raise you I'm sure you've forgotten how normal society acts."

Both Sirius and Harry glared fiercely at the blond but he continued. "You will also carry the next heir to the Malfoy family."

"What! I'm not having any of his children." Harry glanced at Draco who continued to stand behind his father with the same smirk plastered on his face. "You want an heir so badly he can carry them."

"No he cannot, Draco will be too busy handling the family business. You on the other hand will be the wife."

"I'm no bloody wife!"

"You will be by the end of next year so get use to it boy." Lucius told him.

Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare. Surely this was a horrible nightmare, his life wasn't turning upside down in a matter of minutes it just couldn't be. He reopened them and he was still in the kitchen. Remus and Sirius were throwing him pity looks that he couldn't bare to look at and Dumbledore was refusing to look at him at all.

Shaking his head he stood up and his magic tossed the table against the wall but he ignored it all leaving the room. He was still waiting for someone to jump up and yell 'Surprise!' but no such luck. How could they do this to him, it just wasn't fathomable, but he understood his earlier conversation with Sirius now. No wonder he was asking him to still love him and a cruel part of him didn't love his godfather anymore, how could he when he felt so betrayed.

Harry was almost to the staircase when he was roughly turned around and all but slammed against the wall. He hadn't realized that Draco had followed him out, as he stared into his intended's cold gray eyes.

"Is this any way to treat your fiancé?" Harry spat out.

The blond smiled nastily at him. "I'll treat you any way I want because you are _my_ fiancé." He spoke for the first time.

Harry tried a different tactic. "You never liked me in school either Malfoy, you don't want to marry me. Call it off, you can." He all but pleaded.

"You're right I can but I won't."

"You don't love me!"

"It has nothing to do with _love_ Potter, haven't you realized that yet. It's all about power and you are one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I have a duty to my family, maybe you don't understand that seeing as you have no family."

Harry turned red in the face and fought against the blond who tighten his hold on his wrist hurting them. "You're a mindless git, following your daddy like a puppy. Why don't you grow a pair and be your own person for once."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, it didn't sound nice. "This coming from you? When's the last time you did anything without being told hmm? Who was it that dropped out of Hogwarts for the headmaster and you've done your job but are _still_ locked away." He said. "What's that saying about the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Fuck you."

Draco smirked again and leaned in pressing his body against Harry's. "I think I'm going to fuck _you_ actually but don't worry I'll make it good for you." He leered and captured Harry's lips in a harsh kiss.

It was nothing like kissing Edward he noted dully, where he was gentle and sweet, Draco was cruel plunging his tongue forcibly in his mouth. Harry struggled harder against him, trying to turn his head away but the blond was taller and stronger using it to his advantage. He felt Draco's tongue shoved again into his mouth and Harry wasted no time in biting him, hearing the blond hiss, using that distraction Harry brought his knee up slamming it into Draco's crotch.

As the blond doubled over in pain Harry grabbed his hair in his fist. "Try that again Malfoy and I'll cut off your useless dick and stuff it down your throat!" He pushed him away and took the stairs, sprinting up to his room where he slammed the door behind him.

Alone in the dark room, he felt numb, his initial reaction had been anger, and then the betrayal had set in but now…nothing. It wasn't right and he still couldn't believe that they had actually done that to him. All those years and he knew nothing, he was kept naïve and innocent only to be sold off after his part was over with.

"Oh god." He whispered and bent down wrapping his arms around himself trying to give himself some sort of comfort.

***

"_I_ _am not going to marry the spawn of Malfoy! We didn't even like each other when I was at Hogwarts how do you expect me to marry him!?"_

Edward sat at the top of the stairs, he knew it wasn't right that he was eavesdropping in on a privet conversation but he couldn't help it. Even from his room he would have heard the conversation with his vampire hearing, so he reasoned that getting closer wouldn't be any worse than listening from his room.

The house was shaking and Edward was amazed at the raw power from the dark haired teenager. He knew that Harry had defeated a very powerful evil wizard but the Harry he knew was so easy going with a spark of wildness in his eyes that longed to be free. He'd never seen his power but seeing the windows explode and the house literally shake was enough prove that the wizard was incredibly powerful.

"_I HAVE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS WAR!"_

Edward winced at the raw emotion in Harry's voice wanting nothing more than to run into the kitchen to protective him.

Edward thought he understood what love felt like, thought he found that with Bella but in meeting Harry he wasn't so sure anymore. He never thought himself the fickle sort but if he was honest he would rather spend his days with Harry. Being in the house had forced him to reflect a lot and he wondered at times if fate liked to be cruel to him.

Edward was shaken out his thoughts as Harry barreled into the hallway his hands clenched into fists and he didn't notice the blond boy that followed him.

He watched as the blond put his hands on Harry and it took all of his willpower to not go down and rip him off of Harry. He growled deep in his throat when he forcibly kissed Harry and was about to abandon his post of just watching when before he could stand Harry reacted and he couldn't help but smile. At least the wizard knew how to defend himself with Bella it was a different matter.

Edward disappeared into his room before Harry could run into him but as soon as the door shut he was outside the door to Harry's bedroom. The others were still downstairs discussing the plans for Harry, setting the dates and his living arrangements. Edward shook his head, he couldn't believe that even after Harry made himself clear that the wanted no part in this forced marriage they were still going on about it.

Edward pressed himself to the door hearing water running, and only because of his vampire ears did he hear the sounds of muffled sobs. Only in privacy would Harry let the tears fall and it tore through him that he was suffering alone. Harry shouldn't be made to suffer.

'_Fear cannot touch me. It can only taunt me, it cannot take me away, just tell me where to go. I can either follow, or stay in my bed. I can hold on to the things that I know. The dead stay dead, they cannot walk. The shadows are darkness. And darkness can't talk.' Harry chanted softly and the sobbing quieted down._

His infatuation was becoming more than that, it was becoming more than just wanting to be around Harry or admiration. He wanted Harry in a way he never wanted Bella before.

Edward knew he couldn't leave without Harry. Looking back he knew what he felt for Bella was nothing compared to what he felt for the wizard in the room beyond. Edward knew the risk he was going to take in stealing Harry from the Order, knew that they would probably be in hiding and on the run but the bigger part of him didn't care. Harry was worth this risk, he didn't love him yet but he knew given more time without any restrictions he knew he would love Harry.

***

Everyone in the house was sleeping and would be for hours since it wasn't anywhere near dawn as Edward opened the door to Harry's room soundlessly. He closed the door behind him and turned to the resting wizard, still not making any sound he crept closer to the bed and crouched down staring at Harry's face in sleep. He didn't look very peaceful with a frown marring his forehead and tears still clung to his lashes.

Edward reached out and shook Harry awake watching as green eyes opened. Startled Harry sat up and the vampire put his finger to his lips to keep him quiet. He had made his decision and wasn't going back on it.

"Come with me." Edward said simply and watched as Harry's eyes widened. "We'll go far away where they can't find us."

Harry was quiet for a moment and he was afraid that he had made a mistake and then Harry nodded his head. Edward helped him pack a shoulder bag with a few changes of clothes and toothbrush, he wrote a small note for Sirius and then turned to Edward who was standing by the windowsill opening it and staring down bellow.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight." The vampire instructed and Harry did as told wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on securely as Edward jumped out the window and down to the ground. Before he could get off Edward took off at a run and the house disappeared behind them as Edward used his supernatural speed.

It was nearing dawn when they finally reached the hotel Edward was staying at. Harry got off his back and stared at the tall building, away from his house the reality of what he was doing set in and he looked nervously at Edward.

"They are going to hunt us down, they won't let me go so easily."

"I don't care I'll fight all of them if I have too." Edward said boldly and grabbed his hand to prove it. Harry sighed and let it go for now.

"Are we going to stay here?"

"No the hotel is under my name and I'm sure once your godfather realizes that we're both gone they will be looking for both our names. I'll check out and clean out my room."

"Where are we going to stay?" Harry asked as they went into the lobby of the hotel, he got a strange look from the bellboy. He could understand he'd probably stare at someone who was wearing a t-shirt and plaid bottoms with a braid down his back too.

"We'll catch a train to Paris and from there we'll figure it out." Edward turned to the attendant behind the counter, Harry didn't try to follow the conversation as he stared around the elegant room. There were small tables all around the lobby with leather chairs, the walls were done in nutshell white and the room was bright and very inviting. Only one other person was in the room, an older man sitting at one of the tables with the morning paper.

The vampire thanked the attendant and together made their way to Edward's room which was located on the top floor and they exited the elevator making their way quietly into the room. It was tidy and modest, his laptop was on the desk closed and his small suitcase was on one of the chairs just like he left the room. It only took a minute to gather everything that was his before he turned to Harry who was staring pensively at the street below.

"Edward I don't have a passport, or any money." Harry said quietly.

"If you use magic to make one the Order will find you right?"

Harry remained silent thinking before he asked to see Edward's passport. He studied it, turning it over and memorizing the details, the vampire watched him and gasped in surprise when a duplicate appeared out of thin air, exactly like his only with Harry's picture.

"I thought-"

Harry gave him a tiny grin. "I can do wandless magic, it's nearly untraceable, mostly if you're underage they'll spot it but since I'm seventeen we should be safe."

"Great now we have a train to catch."

***

Hours later and many miles away Sirius knocked on Harry's door and didn't hear a respond. Steeling himself for a tongue lashing he opened the door and found the room empty and the window opened. There was a note on the bed with two simple words. Sirius sat down on the bed and stared down at his lap.

'_I'm sorry.' _

***

Hours later Harry was alone in the room that they had rented under Anthony Masen, Edward explained that it was middle and real last name before he had become a vampire. On the train he had fallen asleep watching the scenery fly by and the next time he woke up it was to Edward calling his name quietly, telling him that they had reached Paris.

Harry learned that Edward could speak fluent French and it sounded sexy as hell coming from his mouth but he didn't understand a word of it. In their room Edward had told him that he had ordered food for him and that he was going out to hunt but would be back as soon as possible. The food arrived staying untouched as he moved one of the chairs to the window staring out at the breathtaking view before him*. It was all beautiful where he was and more than he'd ever dreamed of but it was happening all too fast and he could barely take it all in.

He was divided and wasn't sure what to think. Part of him was unbelievably happy he was with Edward and they were away from all his problems and another part of him knew that he wasn't really away from the problems they were just putting them off for the moment.

Even if they evaded his family and the Malfoy's in a year's time he would be slowly dying once his magic was gone. And how was he going to explain that to Edward who already risked so much for him by taking him away. He wanted to know what Edward was thinking taking him away. Did the vampire just feel pity for him and wanted to help him or was there more to it. He couldn't wait for him to return, they had so much to talk about.

Harry wondered if Sirius had discovered his note yet, wondered if he had already informed the headmaster and the Malfoy's. Were they searching for him or would they just let him go and die without his magic? Harry tried not to think about his godfather too much because it hurt, if there was one person he didn't expect to betray him it was Sirius. He knew, knew that the man had no control but a dark part of Harry wondered how hard indeed did Sirius actually fight against this marriage. And then he felt bad for thinking so horribly about his godfather who sacrificed so much for him.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself quietly covering his face with his hands his hair falling around him.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared down at Edward who had returned and was kneeling down in front of him staring at him with concern.

"You fed." It wasn't a question he could tell by the color of his eyes. "I didn't think you could find any wildlife in the city." He said as a joke.

Edward smiled at him and shook his head. "You don't, I ran until I came across a forest and found some deer there. You didn't any of the food did you not like it?"

"I wasn't hungry, I'll eat later." He stood up from the chair and Edward picked himself up from his knees. "Why did you bring me?"

"To Paris?"

"With you in general, why take a risk for someone you hardly know." Harry asked.

"I told you Harry I like you, more than that really. I want to be around you, I want to talk to you and know you."

"That could be friendship."

Edward shook his head taking a step towards the wizard. "I know what friendship feels like Harry. What I feel for you goes beyond that." He took another step closer.

"Like what you felt for Bella."

"No what I felt for her doesn't measure up to what I feel about you. She brought out the vampire in me I wanted nothing more than to drink her blood. But with you, I feel at peace and wild at the same instant but not for your blood. I want you, all of you." Edward said as he touched Harry's flaming cheek. "I want to kiss you and never let you go. Take all the bad from your life." He leaned down and pressed his lips very softly to Harry's.

"I like you too Edward." Harry said with a genuine smile and reached up closing the space between them.

They both knew that this was no declaration of love, it was too soon for that but it a step towards it. They also knew that there were still a lot of things that they had to discuss. But for right now, for that moment, Harry and Edward would slow down and forget the rest of the world and simply get lost in the taste and feel of each other.

* * *

***

A/n- LOL the sappiest way I've ever ended a chapter... I'm going to do something angsty in the beginning of the next chapter to counteract it haha... Sorry it took so long but writing Edward's part was the hardest. It's easy for me to write about Harry since it's what I'm use too but with Edward I have to work a little harder. But I made it longer so I don't think it was too bad to wait ;-)

So what does everyone think of the new chapter…. I'm a little on the fence myself and if there is anything you didn't like I'd really like to hear it.

The little poem that Harry says to himself is from Christopher Rice's novel 'A Density of Souls'.

If you go on my profile I have a picture of Draco, the one I had in mind when I was describing him and Harry's view from his hotel.

The first song is Lily Allen 'F- You' and the second song is Hellogoodbye 'Two weeks in Hawaii'. The 1st part belonging to Harry and the 2nd to Edward.

Thank you once again for those who take the time to review I truly appreciate it! Let see if we can make it to the hundreds with this chapter lol!

Thanks again, until next time!


	7. Please, please, let me get what I want

A/n- Hey someone asked me if this was HP's time line or Twilight and to tell the truth I have no idea haha! Honestly it's a combination of the two. If I was going through Harry's, he's technically 7yrs older then Bella but I've already stated that he was 17 in the story; And technically (there's that word again lol) Edward left Bella on September 16, but again I've already stated that it was September now with Harry's friends returning to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year.

So the beauty of writing of fan fiction is that you can butcher time lines all you want in the sake of a plot! In conclusion: Don't stress the dates too much, they'll just give you a headache, just enjoy the story.

Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had  
Can make a good man  
Turn bad

So please please, please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time

Haven't had a dream in a long time  
See, the life I've had  
Can make a good man bad

So for once in my life  
Let me get what I want  
Lord knows, it would be the first time  
Lord knows, it would be the first time

-The Smiths

Please, please, please let me get what I want…

Sirius stared up at the ceiling thinking. It had been almost a week since Harry had left with Edward, he had no proof that the two of them left together. It could be a huge coincidence that the two left at the same time but Sirius knew in his heart that, it wasn't the case here, Edward had left and Harry had gone with him. He wasn't mad at his godson, he probably would have done the same thing as well, it was the ultimate 'fuck you' to all of them. Not only forsaking his magic and the marriage but leaving with a vampire, something the ministry didn't even really classified as human anymore, was just the topping.

He wanted to find his godson for the simple reason to tell him sorry. Sorry for not fighting harder against the marriage, sorry for letting Dumbledore control their lives so much and sorry for taking him for granted. Sirius never realized how much he loved waking up to his godson singing in the kitchen, having his coffee ready along with a plate of food. Missed his easy smile that was so much like his mother's and happy-go-luck nature and missed that he was the only one that really laughed at his jokes no matter how bad they were.

Four days and Sirius really had done nothing, after reading the note he had gone back to his room and slept for the entire day, the next he attempted to get up but found himself too tired so he just sat around the house waiting for something to happen.

He was still waiting for something to happen. Sirius was sure that Dumbledore and Malfoy were going to tear it into him for not reporting his godson missing the second he found out but he didn't care. If Harry wanted to run away with Edward the vampire, then he would give them as much time to get away before Malfoy went to find them.

As Sirius laid there he realized how stupid he was being, Harry wouldn't want him drowning in self-pity. If the situation had been reversed Harry would have been doing everything in his power to help him! Feeling a purpose and determined he sat up and began to formulate a plan. He already knew that his cousin would be coming the next day to give Harry '_lessons'_ and as soon as she found no Harry she was going to inform her husband and Dumbledore, so he would need to work fast.

Being a fugitive for some years had taught him a few tricks, as he searched through his room for the bag that Remus had given him before he had left the country. After finding it he left the house for Diagon Alley, the first thing he did was shop for a new wand for Harry. It wouldn't be as good as his own but it would be untraceable and only used in dire need, after buying the wand he left to Flourish and Blotts.

Sirius was feeling rather proud of himself as he went back home, as he packed the bag for Harry now it was just a matter of finding his godson which he knew wouldn't be easy. He knew for sure that Harry wouldn't stay in the wizard world so that narrowed it down the muggle world….A piece of cake Sirius thought sarcastically as he entered his library.

He worked through most of the night and well into the early hours of the morning. The next thing he knew he was being shaken and his name called. The older man woke with a start and jumped out of his chair slightly dazed, he couldn't remember falling asleep.

"Graceful as ever cousin." Sirius turned around and faced his least favorite cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, she stood there looking cold and beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly, running his hand through his hair and leaving the room not caring if the women followed or not, he needed his coffee.

Mrs. Malfoy could barely refrain herself from rolling her eyes at him but she followed anyways. "I'm sure Lucius has already told you but I am here to teach Potter lessons. Now call the boy I do not have all day to waste like Potter."

Sirius turned from the coffee pot to glare at the women. "My godson does not waste his days." He growled and poured himself a strong cup of coffee without his usual cream and sugar, he needed it extra strong to deal with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well whatever the boy does doesn't matter to me, just call Potter we are wasting time." The blonde crossed her arms and waited.

Sirius leaned his hip on the counter and didn't offer his cousin anything, not even a seat as he glared. "Harry isn't here at the moment."

There was a silence as Narcissa stared down her cousin, Sirius simply smirked at the women and drank his coffee barely holding in the grimace at bitter taste. If they wanted to know where Harry was they would have to look for themselves, he would not make it easy for them.

"Stop playing Black and get the boy down here." Narcissa finally broke the silence.

"I'm not, Harry is not here."

"Then where is he?"

Sirius shrugged and continued to drink his coffee. "Not in the house."

"It's no wonder you were disowned by the family! Merlin you're difficult! Now is he gone for the day? Did Dumbledore take him?"

"No."

Narcissa pulled out her wand, fed up. "Black where is your godson?"

"I've already told you _not here_."

"Do you know where he is?"

Sirius shook his head and dumped the rest of his coffee in the sink. "No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell a traitor like you. Now get out of my house." He told her and left the kitchen not bothered at all by the wand that was pointed at him.

***

Sirius was nearly done with his plan to help Harry when Dumbledore and Remus floo'ed in the room, he looked to the clock in the room and was surprised when it read 'Way pass supper time', he had been working nonstop since Narcissa had left. He was more surprised that the headmaster had taken so long in reaching him, the day was nearly over.

"Hello Sirius, I've heard some rather interesting news today." Dumbledore said as he sat down on one of the mismatched chairs in the library.

"So my dear cousin has already told you that Harry is gone. Well what did you expect for him to quietly marry the spoiled Malfoy like nothing?" Sirius exclaimed as he turned to the headmaster. "I'm more surprise that he hasn't done something like this sooner."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stared at him. "Not so surprising, Harry is very loyal to you and his family."

"I don't know where he is if that is what you're implying."

"How long has Harry been gone?"

Sirius turned away and shrugged his shoulders not caring if he was disrespecting the headmaster. He was the one that put them all in this position, Sirius knew that Dumbledore wasn't a bad person. He helped a great deal in the downfall of Voldemort but that still didn't help the fact that the headmaster meddled in people's lives and not in a good way.

"Sirius be reasonable we have to find Harry."

"_We_ don't have to do anything but let him live his life." Sirius muttered but looked up the old wizard. "A couple of days I guess, I could be wrong."

"So he left right after the meeting?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know I didn't check on him wanting to let him cool down."

"Did he leave a letter or anything?"

"Just a simple note saying sorry."

Dumbledore didn't say anything more as he stood up. "Don't worry we'll find Harry, I'm sure he didn't get far." The headmaster stepped into the fireplace and called "Hogwarts headmaster's office!" and was gone in a blaze.

Sirius turned to his old friend who hadn't said a word the entire time. "Are you with Dumbledore, going to try to find Harry and force this marriage on him?"

Remus gave him a small smile. "I thought you knew me better then that Padfoot."

Sirius smiled at Remus knowing that he had at least one person he could trust in this. The two men worked well into the night, Sirius sharing all that he knew with Moony. The next morning dawn gray and they were all set, all they now was to find Harry.

***

Harry opened his eyes to another day. They were still in Paris and Edward was constantly on the phone with Jasper's lawyer getting paper work ready for him, since he couldn't go around as Harry Potter anymore. He felt like a burden making Edward do all this extra work because of him, if the vampire hadn't taken him along he could have very easily just left, gone back to his life maybe even find Bella again. Yet Edward assured him that it was fine that he didn't mind because it kept Harry with him.

It was nice having someone fight for him so much, he never had anything like this. Harry could remember having a small crush on Cho Chang, but that died with Cedric and being taken out of Hogwarts at fourteen he didn't have much of a social life outside the house and training. Even now that Voldemort was gone he still didn't have much freedom. It hurt so much to think that Dumbledore actually expected him to marry Malfoy, that spoiled tosser!

The past few days had been something out of a fairy tale, or more like someone else's life not his own. Edward had taken him from Grimmauld Place and together they had left without letting anyone know. Harry wondered if Dumbledore or Malfoy were already searching for him, wonder how much trouble he was going to be in when, _if _they ever found him.

At night Edward would take him to a different restaurant every night, even though Harry would've been happy with room service and the vampire also bought him some more clothes as he didn't take much with him and Edward's clothes were too big for him. It was nice and he could almost forget that they were in hiding.

The days were spent in the room since it was too sunny for Edward to be wandering around. Edward explained that it was a myth that a vampire would immediately burn, it would take a couple of hours before that happened. They could walk around heavily wrapped up but that looked odd and if they didn't most people would be freaked out by the pale skin and eyes that shone brightly in the sunnier weather, but on really cloudy days they could roam free, that's why places like Forks or Alaska were the best for vampires.

Edward had told him to go out and enjoy the day but being lost in a city he didn't know or speak the language wasn't very appealing to him or if he did leave the room he would go outside to the park across the hotel to sit and watch people for a couple of hours before heading back to the room.

Mostly the two of them spent it talking, getting to know each other. Harry was more interested in learning about Edward who had lived a hundred years compared to his barely seventeen years of life. Edward told him about his family and more about Carlisle his maker but whom he referred to as his father and Esme sounded like a wonderful mother. He also learned about his 'brothers and sisters' and that he was soon to meet them.

Harry never said it out loud but it would be very easy for him to fall in love with the vampire who had already done so much for him. They hadn't done anything more than kiss that one time, after they'd confess their attraction to each other. It was frustrating, he wanted so badly for Edward to take him in his arm and just ravish him but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

He heaved a sigh and decided it was time to get up, sitting up and stretching he was surprised to see Edward gone. Usually as soon as he woke up Edward had already ordered breakfast but today he just found breakfast on the nightstand with a note and yellow rose.

'_I'll be back soon, went out to hunt. Enjoy the meal.' –E._

Harry smiled and ate quietly staring at the pale rose. After he was done Edward still wasn't back but he decided to take a shower and then maybe go walk the park.

***

"So how are we going to find Harry?" Remus asked Sirius as they put the last of the papers their godson was going to need together.

The ex-convict looked sheepishly at Remus and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, he could've gone anywhere."

Remus shook his head. "He couldn't have gone far, I mean he doesn't have a passport and in the muggle world he doesn't really exist after turning eleven. It would be difficult for him to move around without money and magic." The werewolf tried to sound hopeful.

"I'm sure he left with the vampire."

"You don't know that for sure." Remus told him though he was pretty sure himself that Harry and Edward had left together. They all saw how besotted Harry had been with Edward. "But maybe it'll be easier to find them in the muggle world, well look for the name Cullen in all the hotels."

"That's a start." Sirius said. "We have to hurry I'm sure Malfoy is already on Harry's trail, and as soon as they find him I'm sure they'll keep Harry locked away."

"Tonks!" Remus exclaimed snapping his fingers with a smile.

"Er what about her?"

"She's an Auror, I'm sure she won't mind spying on Malfoy for us."

"Brilliant!"

***

Harry had left the hotel room shortly after he ate and showered. The day was a bit gloomy with the sun hiding it's face behind all the gray clouds but that didn't put a damper on his mood as he crossed the street to the park. He sat there for an hour just watching people come and go, usually the park was more alive with a man on the corner playing his guitar and singing but he didn't show today, and there were less people because of the weather.

With nothing to distract him Harry couldn't help but turn into himself and think about things he kept pushing back. Edward had given up so much for him and put himself in so much danger, more danger then the vampire realized Harry thought. Four days and still Harry didn't confess his guilt, let himself be dazzled by Edward and the city and everything he never got to experience.

Edward truly didn't realize what he had done for the wizard, what he had given him. Harry was tasting freedom really for the first time, there wasn't any set schedule. He could sleep in, there was no one forcing him to do this or act a certain way. Edward was letting him be himself. It wasn't fair that he wasn't being completely honest with him.

A wizard couldn't survive without their magic, for a brief period they would live with a depression but sooner or later they would succumb to it. Harry rather have his magic taken away then submit to Draco tosser Malfoy. He would have to be honest and upfront and he would put his own feelings towards Edward away and tell him the truth. Harry would let the vampire decide if he really wanted to endanger himself farther for possibly nothing in the end.

Harry stood up from the bench and instead of heading back to the hotel he decided to walk around a bit, to clear his head and to determine exactly what he was going to say to Edward. He was so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of time and to where his feet were taking him that he soon found himself in front of the Eiffel tower.

The wizard stopped and looked around, there were a few tourists around taking pictures and lounging around but he barely paid any attention to them as he thought about going back to the hotel room. Edward was probably back and he would worry.

As he walked out of the area a blond man sitting on one of the benches caught his gaze and the man smiled at him. Harry didn't return the smile and continued walking keeping his head down but out of the corner of his eye he saw that the man stood and started to follow him.

"Excusez-moi!" The blond guy yelled out as he reached Harry.

Harry turned around and gave the man a tentative smile. "I am sorry I do not understand French." Harry explained and turned away hoping that would be the end of it.

The blond man didn't seem to get the point and grabbed Harry. "I speak little English. You are very beautiful." He said as he stared at Harry hungrily. He was a bit taller than Harry, handsome like a movie actor but he had nothing on Edward. Harry stepped back but the French man didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space.

"Thank you but I have to go." Harry said started to walk away but the man followed.

"Non amour we have drink." The man insisted and grabbed his arm again and started speaking rapidly in French.

Harry cursed himself for not having his wand with him, thinking it was safer to leave it back in the hotel room. He pushed away but the man wasn't taking it easily. "Let me go, stop!" The French guy tightened his hold and Harry wondered why the guy didn't get the point.

Harry was pushing away when all of sudden he was torn out of the man's hold and thrown behind someone's back. Harry was about to call upon his wandless magic when he realized that it was Edward who had rescued him. The vampire was glaring furiously at the blond man.

"*Je l'ai vu d'abord!"

The man must have been dim Harry decided if talked back to Edward who's glare could probably scare Snape. Edward let out a feral growl and it finally clicked for the man but Edward and Harry were already gone, the vampire speeding his steps so that he walked a little faster than a regular human.

They didn't talk on their way back to the hotel and when they finally reached the room, Edward let go of Harry and paced the room. The wizard didn't need to be a genius to know that he wasn't happy at all.

"What were you thinking going off by yourself like that?"

"I just lost track of time, it's not that big of a deal." Harry tried to calmly explain but Edward turned to him with a glare.

"You don't know what he was thinking!" The vampire gestured wildly.

"Sorry we're not all mind readers like you and anyways I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah because you were doing such a great job on your own!" Edward told him and was taken aback when Harry pushed him hard.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child!" Harry yelled with a glare. He was sick and tired of everyone treating him like he couldn't take care of himself. He got it from Dumbledore, he got it from his godfather but he wasn't going to take it from Edward.

"Harry I'm sorry I just got worried."

Edward had come back to the hotel to find Harry gone and he tried not to panic immediately, he found the note on the nightstand. Calming down he decided to head down to the park and find Harry but there was no sign of the wizard, and he couldn't read his mind so it made it harder to find him. The vampire walked around reading people's mind trying to find Harry and then he found that guy that was harassing _his_ Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just wanted to protect you." Edward reached out and pulled the wizard towards him yet Harry refused to look at him. "I just panicked."

"I can protect myself." Harry told him stubbornly but he put his arms around the vampire's waist leaning into the cold comfort. "Why does everyone think I can't protect myself?"

Edward didn't answer as he ran his hands through his hair, pulling out the band that held his hair back. The vampire tilted Harry's face up and placed a faint kiss on his lips staring intently into his eyes. Harry glared up at him his eyes burning but instead of pushing him away like he wanted to, he hooked his arms around his neck and pulled Edward down, deepening the kiss. Harry didn't know any other way to get his feelings across. The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet or like any other kisses they had shared it was desperate and forceful as he plunged his tongue into Edward's mouth, really tasting him.

Edward stood frozen surprised by the kiss before he wrapped his own arms around the wizard and returned the kiss just as deeply. Dimly he thought about how different the kiss were from Bella's, which had always been more controlled when he felt Harry biting his bottom lip and all thoughts of Bella were banished from his mind. His sole focus was now on the wizard he had in his arms and he let out a deep moaned as their tongues dueled.

Harry pulled away from the kiss as he caught his breath, vampires might not need air but he did. Edward wasn't fazed and just pulled him tighter to him, meshing their bodies together as he kissed and nipped at Harry's jaw and neck. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his logical mind, it was screaming at him to stop, here he was baring his neck to a vampire, but most of his mind was hypnotized by the pleasure and he continued to bare his neck happily. He regained his breath and twisted his head to capture Edward's lips again.

"You have to understand." Harry whispered raggedly as he began to back up and the vampire followed spellbound, his eyes were nearly black. "I don't need another protector." He reached out and fisted his hand into Edward's sweater pulling him down, he flicked his tongue over the vampire's lips. Edward let out a soft growl and he couldn't help but smirk a little knowing that he was getting to him.

"I don't need you to treat me like a doll." Harry added and felt the back of his knees hit the bed, he let himself fall unto it and Edward stared at the wicked picture Harry made for him. Hair flowing free, his lips bruised and flushed, he was literally Edward's wet dream… If he dreamed that was.

Not wasting any more time he crawled onto the bed and settled on top of Harry who hooked his legs around his waist, moaning at the friction between their bodies. Vampire's bodies were naturally cold but Harry couldn't feel any of that, he only felt the heat between them. Edward brought his hand down to Harry's waist grinding their bodies together and smirked into the kiss as he got Harry to moan loudly again.

He thrust hard, knocking the breath out of him but drawing a whimper as Harry thrust back. The pace wasn't gentle or slow, it was hard and frantic as they tried to push each other over the edge. Edward leaned down catching his lips in another deep keep as he kept thrusting into Harry's body.

"So close…" Another hard thrust and Harry was seeing stars as he came losing control of his body arching his back and Edward seeing him so wanton let out a growl grinding his body deeply into Harry's and came.

Edward bent down for a kiss but Harry pulled away, Edward stared down at him confused. "If you treat me like them I'll leave you, I swear." Harry said softly. "I won't trade one golden cage for another."

"I promise."

It was a big promise to make Harry knew especially seeing how possessive vampires were but Harry liked that he was going to make the effort, it was more than the Order ever did. Giving him a brilliant smile Harry closed the space between them.

"I can't believe we didn't even take any clothes off." Harry said laughing sometime later as he hopped off the bed. They had remained on the bed kissing lazily but Harry was beginning to feel gross as his own seed started to dry.

"Yes it was all very romantic." Edward said dryly but he was smiling too as he watched Harry taking his jeans off.

Harry laughed as he tossed his shirt at the vampire. "I'm not a girl so don't worry about wooing me." He told him and was about to cross over to the bathroom when he was lifted off the floor and found himself flat on his back on the bed again.

"I like you better here." Edward said simply and kissed him hard on the lips. A shower could wait Harry reflected as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, arching his back. He felt Edward's hands trailing down his stomach and lower when a pop resonated around the room.

Sirius apparated into the room and the two on the bed sprang apart, Harry blushed deeply as he stared at his godfather. The humiliation though took a backseat to the panic that was rising in him.

"Siri please you can't make me go back." Harry all but pleaded as he jumped off the bed and took his shirt off the floor putting it on, soon followed by his pants.

The older man who had been glaring at Edward turned to his godson and his gaze softened. "No kid I'm helping you escape. Now hurry up and gather everything you want to take the portkey is set to go off in three minutes, Malfoy will be here in about four." Sirius explained quickly and neither Harry nor Edward moved, just stared at him in disbelief.

The ex-convict rolled his eyes. "MOVE! Do you want Malfoy in here?"

That got the two moving. They scrambled around picking up anything they needed to take which wasn't much. "How did you find us?" Harry asked as he picked up discarded clothes on the floor, Edward had raced into the bathroom.

"We had Tonks spying on Malfoy at the ministry. As soon as they found out you were missing they were looking for your signature everywhere."

"But I thought you wanted me to marry the git." Harry had finished and was staring at his godfather from across the room. "You seem for it at the meeting."

"No Harry you have no idea how hard I fought against Dumbledore, I offered and threaten him with everything I had. Remus is searching every alternative or a way to survive without your magic, we're even going to ask Hermione for help. I understand if you hate me, I've been the worst godfather in the history of godfathers but you decide your own path." He couldn't continue as Harry threw himself at the man, hugging him tightly.

"You've been the best, like a father. I couldn't ask for more."

Edward came out of the bathroom quietly, giving the two their moment. Sirius blinked hard and pulled away reluctantly. "There's no time, you have to go now. Once you're safe write me but send it through muggle mail, no owls. Everything you'll need is in the bag."

Sirius pulled out an old pen. "30 seconds left, I love you always, and Edward if you hurt him I'll tear you apart myself."

"And I'll let you."

With those words the wizard and vampire were out of the room and Sirius stood there for a second longer before he apparated away. He always like Spain this time of year and it was better to stay away from London right now. Malfoy rushed into the room a minute later and threw his cane down, frowning.

* * *

****

**A/N**- :Evil laughter: I know it's kind of mean to just end it there but, the last part was actually for the beginning of the next chapter and decided to do add it since it took much longer to get the chapter out.

If it felt rush at the end with Sirius and Harry than good, it's how I wanted it, I wanted the tone to feel like there was no time and not everything was explained. That will be for the next chapter. Hopefully Sirius has redeemed himself in some of your eyes.

I just wanted to share a little thought that came up while I was writing. I was (attempting) to write a steamy scene between Harry and Edward and playing with Harry is so much easier. Writing Harry/Draco scenes were much easier and it's because Edward, I've come to realize, is a lover! A damn lover! Not the rough, take you against the wall dirty boy that I believe Draco to be. I've never played with Edward but I'm hoping to break him of that soon... I'm going to try to make him as realistic as possible but dammit I will break him ;-)

*The French meaning is something like 'I saw him first!'

Until next chapter! I'll try to have it out sooner but I can't make any promises!

As always please, please review, it's great if you add an alert to it but take two seconds and let me know what you're thinking please!

Ciao

Edited 9-29-09 (I really didn't like the smut that I wrote before, so here's the new one, hope you like it!)


	8. Sweet Disposition

I'm so very sorry I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to get out and for that it is extra long. And yes that is a bribe, but seriously I will try to get the chapters out faster. I basically have the whole story planned out in my head but it's a matter of putting it on the computer and this chapter was for some reason extremely hard for me to put into words. Probably because it's a little bit of a filler…

A reminder to some of the changes I've made. Since this is fan fiction! My vampires DO NOT SPARKLE (I didn't mind the twilight books but thought that was the most ridiculous thing, Bram was rolling in his grave and Rice was rolling her eyes, but the vampires are day-walkers just not like Cali sun. They can also cry blood tears, which I personally find to be a beautiful thing. Oh and the last bit is that they have fangs, (Another dumb thing that I didn't get.) but they are retractable like the true blood brood.

I think I might change one thing but I'm playing around with it in my head.

Recap: No SPARKLE, cry blood tears, they do have fangs. Now on to the story! Enjoy and please, please review they really do get me into gear!

**Sweet Disposition**

A moment, a love

A dream aloud

A kiss, a cry

Harry was tossing and turning again in his sleep as Edward stared down at him worriedly. He put the book he was reading down on his lap and gently ran his hand through the wizard's hair wishing he could soothe the nightmares away. They had arrived by portkey, a horrible way to travel and one he never wanted to experience again, in New York City of all places. If he had thought his life was thrilling in Forks with Bella it was nothing compared to the ride he was having with Harry and his introduction into the Wizarding world.

Edward couldn't help but be amazed at how much had happened in such a short span of time, hours ago they had been in Paris mapping out what they should do next and now he was America with Harry. Thanks to Sirius most of what they needed to do was taken care of, not only did Sirius help them escape across the country, the bag that he handed to Harry was filled with everything he would need to properly hide. A birth certificate, papers that declared him an adult in the muggle world, a bank card and a fake license even though Harry had pointed out to him that he had never driven a car. Sirius also got him a new wand that would be mostly untraceable but was warned to only use in dire situations. His godfather had saved them a lot of paperwork and money but more than anything Harry was very happy to have his godfather's approval and on their side. The vampire knew how much it meant to Harry to have his godfather on his side knowing that Harry didn't have a lot of people he considered close so having Sirius on their side was a great relief to him. As the wizard gave another loud sigh and turned on his side the vampire ran his hand through Harry's hair and picked up the book again, giving a smile as he remembered how they came to have it in the first place.

_Edward watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he finished talking to his father on the phone. They were all planning on returning to Forks where they would recommence as seniors and Carlisle would go back to working as a doctor. Everyone was happy to be returning and glad they were getting Edward back after his absence but they were mostly curious about the wizard that he was bringing along, well everyone but Rosalie. Saying his final goodbye he closed the cellphone and turned fully to the blushing wizard who was trying to hide the book back in the bag._

"_What's wrong?" He asked Harry who shook his head, trying in vain to look cool especially when his whole face was covered in the blush that only deepened. "Come on tell me, it cannot be that bad."_

"_It's just my godfather being himself." Harry tried to reason with him but pulled out the book anyways and handed it to him, then quickly looked away taking a huge gulp from his tea._

_Edward read the title and could understand Harry's bashfulness. 'Magical creatures and wizards -The practice of sex and relationships'. He was about to open the book when Harry's hand reached out and snatched it away._

"_Not here Edward, it's a graphic book and magical pictures move." Harry told him not looking at him as he put the book away. _

Edward was very thankful for the book and reminded himself to thank Sirius when he saw him again, if he did. While being very graphic and detailed it was also educational, answering a lot of questions he had but was too embarrassed to ask. With Bella he had never wanted to attempt to have intercourse with her, mostly in fear that he would lose control and bite her but with Harry he just knew that he had better control and wouldn't mind trying some of the moves he saw in the book.

Harry gave another loud sigh and turned in his sleep and Edward was again distracted from his readings. He wondered what was going on in the wizard's mind and wished not for the first time that he could read his mind.

_Harry was indeed dreaming or having a nightmare more precisely. He looked around and couldn't help but admire the room he was in. It was a huge bedroom with a high ceiling, painted a forest green and a soft carpet to match. The furniture was all in the same dark wood tones, the room overall had a very romantic, gothic look and feel to it. Yet he had no idea where he was as he turned in circles and stopped once he caught sight of himself in the mirror._

_He was dressed in all white, the dress shirt was pressed and hugged his arms and chest in a nice way the pants were also white and fitted his legs. The robe was made of silk and felt like water on his skin, the whole effect was enchanting, even more so with his long hair being wavy and flowing free, white lilies placed randomly. Harry was never vain nor into himself but he admitted that he looked ethereal. _

_As he turned away from the reflection of himself the door to the room opened and Sirius bounded into the room, smiling brightly. Harry smiled back and stared down to what he was holding in his hands, a veil. _

"_I told you Harry that you would make a wonderful house-husband one day." He said as he placed the veil on top of his head pulling the mesh cloth over hiding his face from view and missing the frown that Harry was throwing._

"_I'm not a girl Sirius." He tried to protest but his godfather just smiled and pulled him out of the room. "Edward already knows what I look like." Harry tried to reason but still it got him nowhere. _

_Sirius didn't say anything more and the pair made their way out of the house in silence and out to the backyard. As soon as the doors opened the music began and rose petals fell to the floor by an unseen hand. Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to be graceful and not trip as he walked down the path._

_It seemed like everyone he knew was there and some that he didn't and yet he looked up ahead and couldn't see Edward. Finally after what seemed like the longest walk of his life they reached the end and Sirius pulled him into a hug._

"_I'm sorry cub." He whispered and placed his hand into his groom's strong grip. _

_Harry frowned deeply and looked to the person holding his hand, and it wasn't Edward but Draco who stood there smirking at him as flipped the veil over._

"_No! Where's Edward?" Harry demanded but Draco's grip was stronger than his and he couldn't get away. "I don't want to marry you! I rather be without magic."_

_Draco laughed and it sounded eerily like Voldemort's, high pitched and cold. "Cullen didn't want you, you lied to him! Don't worry I won't hurt you- much. I'll take real good care of you."He mocked as he tightened his hold on his hand and forced the ring on his finger causing it to bleed._

_Even as he struggled and yelled for someone to help, no one did and as Dumbledore finished binding them together the crowd stood and clapped with smiles on their faces. Draco grabbed him forcibly by the back of his neck and brought him down into a hard kiss before dragging him down the aisle, the crowd still clapping and throwing flowers._

"No, no, no, no, no!" Harry yelled as he sat up breathing heavily.

"You're okay Harry, it was just a bad dream." The wizard turned and saw Edward looking at him in concern.

"It was just a bad dream." He took a deep breath and let himself fall back onto the bed but he refused to close his eyes.

Edward stared at him for a minute longer before lying down with him, turning on his side. "It sounded pretty bad." He said as he propped himself up by his elbow.

"I was being forced to marry Draco." Harry said staring at the ceiling. He reminded himself that he was with Edward, in New York away from the Malfoy's and their stupid marriage contract. Yet the nightmare had forced to the forefront what he'd been putting off since they had run away together.

He needed to tell Edward the truth, to let him decide what he really wanted to do knowing all the facts. That he might be putting himself and his family in danger for nothing. He was being selfish when Edward was being selfless. So with a deep sigh he braced himself for the worst and turned on his side facing Edward who was still watching him silently.

"Edward I have something to tell you." Harry began and berated himself on sounding so foolish. "Er how much did you exactly hear from that night?"

"I guess most of the meeting. I didn't mean to purposely but when my widows exploded I sat at the top of the stairs."

Harry wasn't surprised knowing that vampires had supernatural hearing. He asked his next question quietly. "Did you hear that I would have to forfeit my magic if I didn't marry Malfoy next year?"

"I did hear, yes." Edward tried to remain calm and passive but he was getting worried about where this was heading.

"Do you know what happens to a wizard or witch that has their magic ripped away from them?" Harry knew that Edward couldn't know, having only realized that the magical world existed. As he expected Edward shook his head but still his expression gave nothing away to what he was feeling inside.

"It's not pleasant. Being born a squib you can't miss something you've never had but being born with magic and then have it taken away is like having part of your soul ripped out. You change wholly as a person, and go through a deep depression." Harry explained dully, staring at the vampire but not meeting his eyes.

Edward should have known this was coming. Of course Harry wouldn't want to give up his whole life for him- a monster! And he really couldn't ask the wizard to part with his magic. Magic had been a part of Harry's life for seventeen years, they had barely known each other a month. It was imprudent of him to be so hopeful.

"I understand, you want to go back." Edward said softly.

Harry snapped his head up so fast it was amazing that he didn't get whiplash. "NO! I don't want to marry that git ever! I meant what I said Edward I'd rather give up my magic then to be with someone I don't love."

Hope reemerged.

"Then I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." He said honestly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Edward, no one has ever survived long after losing their magic. Most live out the year in a depressed state before ending their life. The more powerful the wizard, the greater they will feel that lost." He finished quietly.

Silence prevailed in the room as wizard and vampire stared at each other. One in grieved shock, the other in resigned fate. Finally it was Edward who broke the silence.

"But no they won't allow that to happen." He said sitting up.

"They?"

"Your godfather, Remus… Your family! They can't allow you to just die like that! You defeated Voldemort for them!" Edward finished angrily at the unfairness of it all.

Harry shook his head sadly. "Sirius wasn't my legal guardian at the time and since Remus is a werewolf he has next to nothing standing in our world. The ministry _will_ force me to marry Malfoy or I forsake my magic in a years' time."

"I'll kill them!" Edward declared passionately, the vampire in him demanding to take action.

Harry gave him a sad smile. "Vampires are very strong but even you can't kill all the ministry officials' single handily."

"But you can't die, I just found you." He told him fervently.

Harry was gave a silent sigh of relief that Edward wasn't just going to abandon him. He knew deep down that the vampire wouldn't just leave him but living with the Dursley's for so many years left that lingering doubt. The dark haired wizard sat up and wrapped his arms around Edward and placed a kiss to his back. He couldn't even feel the cold body as his body temperature rose to adapt to the cold. "At least we'll have a year together." He whispered quietly and felt rather then saw Edward shaking his head. "Fate is such a funny thing."

"We can change it, not everything is written in stone."

Harry pulled away from the embrace and just gazed into Edward's face. It was the perfect picture of sorrowfulness and it made him feel awful to cause the vampire such heartache. The Dursley's had always told him that he was a burden to everyone, nothing but trouble and sometimes he agreed with them.

"I won't hold it against you if you want to leave. You can go find Bella again, after you explain everything I'm sure she'll forgive you. I know I'm not worth the trouble." Harry couldn't continue as Edward captured his lips in a heated kiss.

"You are worth everything." Edward pulled away long enough to say before kissing him again.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for Harry, waking up with a blush. Waking up naked in bed wasn't something that was strange to him; waking up naked with someone holding him was something that was entirely foreign to him on the other hand. Edward kissed him softly on the lips before heading out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower (for mere mortals a quick shower meant five maybe ten minutes but to a vampire a quick shower meant less than a minute.) and a change of clothes. Harry had barely gotten the sleep out of his eye as Edward reemerged looking like a Gap model.

"The bathroom is all yours, I'm going down to the corner grocer since there's no food in the apartment."

"You don't have too I'll go with you."

"Don't bother yourself I'll be back in half hour." He said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck covering half his face and picked up a pair of dark sunglasses. It was a good thing that September was unusually cold this time of year so he wouldn't stand out.

Harry watched him leave before finding his boxers and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. After his shower he stood before the mirror wiping the steam off the glass to get a good look at himself, he was covered in love bites that at first the vampire had felt guilty about but Harry assured him that they didn't hurt and he was proud to have them. Harry didn't mind the way he looked, he just felt ready for a change. Everything was so different and it felt right to change himself to go along with it. Harry looked down at the sink and looked at all the shaving tools available to him. He picked up the scissors and gathered his hair into a ponytail and without a second thought swiped away.

Edward entered the kitchen placing the bags on the counter and removing his coat and outerwear calling to the wizard that he was home. "What would you like to eat? It's not breakfast anymore but we can try and make some French toasts maybe?" He called out as he heard Harry approach.

"Whatever's fine." Harry answered quietly as he hopped onto the counter.

Edward looked up from reaching for the pan and did a double take when he looked at Harry. The wizard had changed his appearance. "You cut your hair." He said and realized how dumb he sounded.

Harry nodded and reached up self consciously, running a hand through his now very short hair.* He decided enough with the long hair, and had cut most of the length off, shaving the sides close and leaving the bangs a bit long so that his scar was still covered. It was styled into a Mohawk and Harry liked it but he wasn't sure how the classic vampire would take it. "Do you like it?" He asked and blushed looking away when Edward just stared at him. "I can probably buy a potion to grow it back out if you hate so."

"No!" Edward snapped and placed the pan down as he made his way towards the wizard. He pulled Harry's legs apart so that he could lean his body towards him. "I was just taken aback, honestly I love it." And he did, it was sexy as hell and Edward couldn't resist running his hand through Harry's hair. "I can really see your eyes now."

Harry smiled feeling pleased. "You really like it?"

Edward nodded as he leaned in for a kiss. "The hair style suits you, it is very sexy." He said and enjoyed the shiver that went through the wizard as Harry responded so well to his kiss. They spent the next few minutes running their lips and tongue over each other. Harry had never been in a relationship before and never expected his first one to be with a vampire but it just felt very natural and right. With a smile Harry pulled away.

"So what's for breakfast?

* * *

A couple of days later they left the comfort of the penthouse apartment and boarded a plane, they were headed to Forks, Washington and Harry would be lying if he didn't say he was nervous. He only knew stories about Edward's family and how they looked but he was nervous to be meeting them. They were already set up in their old home and were just waiting for the return of their son and his new wizard companion. Harry could tell that Edward was happy to be reuniting with his family and reassured him that he had nothing to worry about, Edward liked him and that was enough for his family.

On the way over Edward was telling him a little bit about everyone in the family. "So Jasper and Alice joined your family last but weren't sired by Carlisle; Rosalie is uh a little mean but is very loyal, and her mate is Emmett, a huge vampire. Carlisle sired you first and is a doctor and his mate is Esme, the mother of the family." Harry said knowing that they didn't see each other as a coven but indeed a family.

"Correct in everything, Jasper is an empath and Alice can see the future." He added.

"A seer, does she make prophecies?" Harry asked wearily.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "No she only see clips and they're mostly based on what people decide to do, if that person changes their mind the future changes." He explained easing Harry's worry.

It wasn't too long before they finally landed and avoided baggage claim as they only had carry-ons with them and began looking for Alice. Well Edward looked for Alice and Harry held on to his hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. A short, pixie like girl approached them and hugged Edward, she was practically taken off the floor she was so tiny. Back on the ground she turned to Harry with a smile and surprised the wizard by taking him in a hug as well.

"Hi Harry, I'm Alice." She said once she let him go. "I knew you would be adorable, I can't wait to go shopping with you." She told him with a glint in her golden eyes and Harry smiled stiffly looking to Edward who gave him a shrug. He knew that there was no stopping Alice once she had an idea.

The odd group left the airport and made their way through the parking lot. As they searched for her car Alice turned to her brother. "I'm sorry Edward but I do have some bad news, yesterday evening Bella tired to commit suicide."

Edward jerked to a stop and stared at her. "What?"

"I saw her jumping off a cliff on La Push, I didn't see what happened afterwards but I called and she picked up but I just wanted to be the one to tell you unless you found out through someone else."

"I never thought Bella would try something like that." Edward said as they continued looking for the car, he felt guilty for leaving Bella and being a cause to her jumping but he couldn't be sorry for leaving her and finding Harry. He brought Harry's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the soft hand.

"Why don't we go check on her?" Harry asked and both vampires turned to him in surprise. "What? Both of you are worried and you have a past with her, I understand that."

Edward gave him a brilliant smile and pulled him close, knowing that he made the right choice in his feelings for Harry. Not being able to resist he pulled the wizard in for a kiss. "How did I get so lucky with you?" Harry only offered a shrug and a smile.

The car was a two sitter and Harry had a feeling that Alice had it planned that way, obviously, so that he was forced to sit on Edward's lap as she raced through the streets towards Forks. As she drove she caught them up on what had been happening and let them know that the town knew that Edward was coming back but not that he was bringing someone along, Harry would be a surprise to everyone. They reached the girl's house in record time and Harry told Edward he had no problem staying in the car but the vampire insisted wanting to introduce him.

Harry followed with a frown he didn't think it was the best idea. If he was in Bella's place and was being introduced to the new boyfriend by my ex, well he wasn't sure how he would react but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. He understood that Edward wanted them to be all friends but he wasn't sure that was going to be possible, still he left the hoping to Edward.

Alice rang the doorbell and they waited as they heard the footsteps nearing. "Jacob it's okay!" Harry heard who he presumed to be Bella and the door was thrown open. His first glimpse of the girl was of long brown hair that was a little messy, she was average height with average features, brown eyes and pretty lips and very pale. Honestly Harry thought she would be a bit more beautiful to have captured Edward's attention. She wasn't ugly by any means but she wasn't the beauty he had designed in his head.

Said average girl made a strangled noise and threw herself at Edward, it annoyed Harry as he felt the spike of jealously but he remained calm nonetheless. "You're here, you really are. I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No Bella you're not." Edward said as he pushed the girl away, not liking the smell of her. "We came to see that you were okay." He told her as they entered the house and the smell got worst to him and Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you jumping off a cliff Bella, how could you do that? Didn't you think of Charlie?" Alice asked her seriously.

The girl shook her head, brown eyes wide. "I wasn't trying to commit suicide Alice! It was for fun, all the kids on La Push are doing it… cliff diving." Bella told them and her eyes landed on Harry who had remained quiet and out of the way.

"Bell why does it smell like wet dog in here?" Edward asked finally and before she could answer a new person entered the living room.

"You should talk leech." A very tall boy snarled as he stood at the entry way, glaring at the vampires.

"Jacob!"

"Oh Bella werewolves' aren't good company to keep." Alice said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Hey one of my godfathers is a werewolf." Harry pointed out, speaking up for the first time and drawing attention onto him.

"Yes but he's a true werewolf not a shape shifter like the ones on La Push." Edward explained to him.

"Did you bring a new leech with you?" The Jacob person demanded. "You know it goes against the treaty."

Harry could feel the tension in the air as he made his way to the teen and held his hand out ignoring the growl from Edward. "I'm not a vampire just a friend of Edward's, I'm Harry." He said looking over the much taller teen, being taller than even Edward. He was attractive in that dark and handsome way.

The teen glared for a moment before shaking Harry's hand. "Jacob Black."

Harry smiled. "Any relation to Sirius Black?" He said knowing that the two weren't related but wanting to ease the tension in the room. Jacob cocked his head to the side and asked who but Harry shook his head still smiling. "My godfather's last name is Black as well."

"Oh the werewolf."

The wizard shook his head. "No that's my other godfather, Sirius can turn into a dog though." He offered and was even more amused as Jacob and Bella looked on more confused. "What you're in a room with a wolf shape shifter and two vampires, a human turning into a dog shouldn't be so strange to you."

Alice danced over to him, grabbing his arm. "He does have a point." She said and turned to Jacob. "Thank you for taking care of Bella, I don't see her when you are around but at least she's safe with you."

"Well someone had to clean up the mess you guys left behind." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked and Bella told him before Jacob could open his mouth.

"Victoria is back and she's been after me." She said quietly, she hadn't really taken her eyes off of Edward since he entered the room and it was starting to bother Harry a bit. He didn't think he was the jealous type but the two of them did have a history together.

"We keep chasing her away, just today we chased her all the way to Canada but she keeps coming back. She's very slippery." Jacob told them.

"I'll talk to Carlisle, this is our fault we killed her mate." Edward told him.

"We've got it under control." The tall teen glared at Edward who remained unfazed.

"If you had it under control you would've captured Victoria by now. We're here now and we can help."

Jacob's glared only intensified and Harry noticed that he was shaking almost unnoticeably at first. "You left her, alone and heartbroken and now months later you think you can just walk in and decide to pick up from where you left off!" He growled.

"Jacob calm down." Bella told him.

"I left her because it was the right thing to do, I was putting her in danger and it wasn't right."

"And you think it's different now?" The shape-shifter demanded angrily.

"No she's still in danger and I've come back but not to be with her. I'm sorry if I gave that impression." Edward said softly but he wasn't looking at Jacob when he said it but at Bella who looked ready to cry at his words.

"What….B-but I thought you had come back to me." Bella paled, well more like lost what little color she had left. "You've come back." She said throwing her arms around him. "I don't care about my soul, you can have it."

Harry flinched at her careless mention of her soul. Souls were a tricky business and not something that should be played with, he knew from experience and his dealings with Voldemort. Harry knew it wasn't Bella's fault that she knew nothing, being a muggle, but still Harry didn't think she fully grasped what she was truly asking Edward.

The vampire gently removed her arms and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Bella when I left it was to protect you and I was lying at the time."

"And what's different now? I forgive you for lying if you feel bad." She told him distraughtly. "I understand that you were worried but we talked about this, if you turn me I'll be able to protect myself and you."

Edward looked at her exasperated like he had heard the same argument from her before. "Bella I've already told you that turning you is not an option."

"But I want to be like you! I want to be able to be with you." She said wildly and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at her and her childish demands.

"Do you even know what you're asking Edward to do?" Harry asked before he could stop himself and all eyes turned to him but he ignored them as he stared at Bella. "Did you even think about what it would do to your family, because there is no way for you to be a newborn vampire and be around your family? So essentially your family will think you're dead and do you have any idea how that will affect them?" Harry asked her.

"I'm sorry but where is your family for you to ask me when you're here with them." Bella said to him and Edward shook his head at her but Harry only gave her a smile.

"I'm not asking Edward to turn me into a vampire. And my parents were murdered when I was a baby." He told her as he made his way to the door. "I'll be waiting in the car Edward I'm suddenly tired."

"Wait, I'm sorry Bella but Harry's been traveling nonstop for hours. We'll be in touch soon so that we can work out a way to defeat Victoria." He told her and was by Harry's side in a flash grabbing his hand in his own. Alice flashed Bella a sad smile and a wave to Jacob and was also out the door leaving Bella and Jacob confused as to the mystery person Edward had brought along with him.

* * *

The drive to the Cullen house was mostly quiet and short as Alice did well over 95 on the road. Harry didn't have any idea what it was going to be like meeting Bella but he didn't expect it to go like that. Personally Harry thought she was going to be a bit more mature and otherworldly to have captured Edward's attention so greatly but he was starting to realize that the vampire wasn't really in love with the girl, that it was mostly her scent and unveiled mind that made her attractive to him.

Harry wouldn't admit to anyone but he was rather relief that Bella fell short of his expectations. He didn't want to feel that he was competing with the girl for Edward's affections and would have stepped aside if he really believed that Edward was still in love with her but now he was starting to feel surer and more comfortable in the relationship and he would put Bella in her place when and if the time came.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked softly.

"Are my thoughts only worth a penny?" He asked with a smile as he turned his head.

"To hear your thoughts I would pay in gold." Edward told him seriously and the wizard couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh Merlin when did we become so corny?" He laughed and was joined in by Edward.

"I think you two are cute, reminds me when of Jasper and I when we first met." Alice said as they pulled into a drive way. Harry looked out the window to the beautiful house, and noticed that most of the lights were on. He gave a quiet sigh and readied himself to meet the family.

"Harry you're not going to your death, you're just meeting a couple of more vampires!" Edward told him as he opened the door and without letting Harry put his feet on the ground hauled him out and up over his shoulders.

"Vampires that are important to you and I would really like to meet them with my feet on the ground thank you!"

Edward gave him a crooked smile that he was coming to adore and righted him but Edward held onto his hand as they made their way to the front door. "Are you ready?" He really hoped that he made a good impression on his family, they were important to Edward and Edward was important to him.

The wizard felt as if butterflies had taken resident in his stomach but he gave a brave, gryffindor smile and nodded.

* * *

A/n- Sorry but I feel this is a good place to stop! The next chapter will include the introduction of the Cullen Clan but for now I think this is good! Again very sorry for the long wait but I promise the next chapter will be out way sooner.

Please, please, PLEASE for all that is holy and good and slashy review and tell me what you think. Even if it's just to say 'Good job, update soon!'

*Is the new hair style Harry is sporting. I saw the picture and was in LOVE, if anyone knows a guy that looks like that can you please send them my way ;-) But seriously check out the picture on my profile and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Thank you!


	9. Blake's Got A New Face

Dun dun dun! Finally we have reached Forks and the introduction of the Cullen family. If you're disappointed with the lack of description of them well sorry but I'm sure you've either read the books or enough fan fiction to know that Jasper is blond and beautiful, Alice has short, spiky black hair and is tiny, Emmett is one huge dude and Rosalie is tall, blonde and gorgeous…. Hope you like and please let me know what you think ;)

-Oh and just to clear up a little confusion, Harry and Edward are still very much virgins (Haha a hundred year old virgin! Can you imagine that….On second thought…). When they have sex (hintsoonhint) you'll know because I'll try and write and nice little lemon for you. I'm going to try and make it as sexily awkward as possible ;)

**Blake's Got A New Face **

When I lose myself I think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

No matter how much Edward had reassured him that the family would adore him he was still quite nervous. He was always weird about meeting new people, Dudley made sure growing up that he didn't have any friends so he spent most of the time alone on the playground or running from Dudley's gang. In the wizard world _everyone_ knew him, adults to small children, and most of the time they didn't even see him, not really anyways. The children saw him as a superhero and the adults saw him as the second coming of Dumbledore. So needless to say he was shy about meeting a family of vampires.

As they reached the living room Harry held on to Edward's hand like a lifeline and criticized himself for being so self-conscious. He faced Voldemort this should be a piece of cake. The trio entered the room where most of the family was gathered and Alice's smile brightened as she danced over to who Harry assumed was Jasper, a blond hair vampire who put his arm around her. The four vampires turned to Harry and stood. They all smiled at Edward, happy for his return and then turned to Harry still smiling but he could see the curious glint in their eyes.

"Edward I've missed you." One of the women vampires broke away and pulled Edward into a hug, she turned to Harry when Edward let her go. "And you must be Harry." She said with a kind smile that Harry couldn't help but return and offered his hand but again was surprised when the women hugged him. "I'm Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme, Carlisle's at work but he'll be home later on tonight." She said warmly and again Harry couldn't help but return the smile feeling welcomed by at least her. "You've already met Alice but next to her is Jasper."

"Hello." The blond said but didn't offer his hand and Harry understood that he was still new to the vegetarian lifestyle.

"Hey Jasper my godfather sends you a gift, well to all of you but here these might help during class." Harry said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of lollipops. Jasper took them confused until he got a smell of them. "They're blood pops." Harry explained.

"Human?" Jasper asked seriously as he pulled one out and sniffed still looking cautious.

Harry shook his head. "No as far as I know they're made of different animals, muggle and magical. That's a mixed bag." Alice squealed happily and popped one into her mouth, Jasper gave a tentative lick.

"Thank you." He said but Harry waved it off.

"I'm Emmett." The curly haired vampire said shaking his hand and Harry was taken aback by how huge the male was. He wondered who win in a fight between Hagrid and Emmett, who wasn't as big but still intimidating in his own right. "This pretty lady next to me is Rosalie." Emmett introduced his wife.

When Edward had spoken to him about Bella, Rosalie was what he had envisioned in his mind to have captured Edward's attention. Rosalie was beyond beautiful and Harry briefly wondered if she had a little bit of Veela in her blood before she had been transformed. She was his height but at the moment wearing heels so was looking down at him.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Harry said and offered his hand but Rosalie just looked at him with distaste and Harry let his hand fall awkwardly back to his side. She may look part veela but her sneer would do a Malfoy very proud.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Rosie." Edward glared at her and Harry wondered what she was thinking.

"You just love putting this family at risk don't you?" Rosalie returned the glare before turning it on to Harry. "You just traded one danger for another."

Harry frowned deeply. "If you're worried I'm here to expose you I'm not. The Volturi really don't bother with what goes on in the wizard world."

Her glare didn't soften but became deeper. "We don't have to worry about the Volturi but you might have brought something worst! You have wizards after you and you'll lure them here."

"Rosie come on don't be like that, the kid just got here." Emmett tried to calm his mate but she wasn't having any of it and shook off his hand.

"Everyone treats Edward like a prodigal son but all he likes to do is bring trouble. First trying to play human with Isabella, if Jasper hadn't accidently attacked her he would still be with her. Now he's playing wizard-"

"He's not playing anything!" Harry glowered. "The wizards won't hurt you or your family." He insisted.

"But Edward took you and for that he'll get hurt when they find you." She spat out and turned away leaving the room in a flash, Emmett shot him an apologetic shrug and raced after her.

Even if Rosalie hadn't left Harry would have nothing to say as a comeback because it was true. Lucius Malfoy was a bastard of a man and he would demand retribution for taking his son's betrothed away and the Ministry wouldn't care how much he pleaded or beg they would hurt Edward because he was selfish. Vernon was right he was nothing but a burden to people, good for nothing, he was better off alone…

Harry felt a hand on his cheek, pulling his face from the floor to gaze up at Edward who moved from standing next to him to in front of him. So lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that the room had emptied and now he was alone with Edward.

"Rosalie is wrong Harry, please don't look sad."

He shook his head. "She's right, when they find us they will take me away and they'll hurt you or worst. I should just leave now and save you."

Edward's eyes burned with intensity. "I'd follow you wherever you go. I would chase you and steal you all over again." Harry believed him but that didn't make him feel any better.

"I already told you that I am not worth the trouble, let me go and I'll live out the year as safe as possible. If I leave now the Ministry won't bother you."

Edward looked fiercely at him before lifting him up with ease and faster than Harry could apparate he found himself in Edward's room, well he guessed it was Edward's room all he could see was the ceiling above him before Edward blocked his view. The vampire had thrown him on the bed and settled on top of him, most would feel intimidated with such a dark creature on them but Harry felt completely safe.

"When was the last time you fed Edward?" The eyes were a dark golden not the honey golden they usually were.

"I'm fine, I'll feed tonight while you sleep. I need you to understand how much I care about you and I knew the risk I took when I took you with me." The vampire told him ardently. "I want to take every risk with you because I know that I could love you more than anything in this world. When and if the wizards find us I'll be standing right beside you, protecting you. I'll do anything for you but please don't ask me to leave because that is something I cannot do."

"What about Rosalie?" Harry asked quietly after a minute.

Edward actually rolled his eyes and it seemed so human that he couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry about her, she's just overprotective and doesn't like change. She'll get use to you in no time."

"I'll take your word for it." He put Rosalie out of his mind and reached for Edward who came willingly, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

They kissed until Harry needed air and he pulled away with a gasp, panting harshly as Edward grinded into him and attacked his neck. Harry felt the cool hand on his stomach and the contrast between hot and cold was delicious as he threw his head back letting out a loud moan meeting Edward's thrust, pushing harder to feel more friction. The vampire grabbed his face almost harshly and plunged his tongue into his mouth, tasting and sucking on his tongue.

The friction was too much for Harry to bear and his hips jerked wildly as he came hard, Edward still hadn't released his lips and he whimpered into the kiss seeing bright lights behind his lids. Edward was still thrusting against him when he felt him stiffen and let out a low groan.

Harry opened his eyes to find Edward staring right back at him, he opened his mouth only to close it again. A second later he reopened his mouth. "I _like_ you so much."

The wizard smiled and pressed a lazy kiss unto Edward's lips. "I like you too."

***

The next day Harry awoke to gray skies and light rain pattering on the window, he felt so warm that all he wanted to do was snuggle back into the covers and close his eyes again. He had fallen asleep soon after his 'activities' with Edward but today he had to meet Carlisle and get registered at the muggle school, he was looking forward to meeting Edward's sire but not to get enrolled in school.

"Come on sleeping beauty, Esme made you breakfast and I have coffee here for you just the way you like it."

"Five more minutes." Harry said and threw the covers over his head blocking everything out.

Edward chuckled as he watched the lump that was his boyfriend on the bed. "Five more minutes and we'll be late to school."

"Good!" Was the muffled reply that he got in return.

Edward placed the mug down on the nightstand and without a word threw the covers off ignoring the expletive and threw the boy over his shoulder. Harry smacked his ass as he walked over to the bathroom, and heard Alice laughing from downstairs.

"You're a horrible boyfriend!" Harry pouted and gave him a glare as Edward finally set him on his feet.

"What happened to the morning person that played tricks on Ron?"

"I'm not use to the time difference yet. It's nighttime in London."

Edward gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You'll get use to it, here's your coffee."

The wizard rolled his eyes but took the cup happily taking a huge gulp. "Thank you." He set the cup down and started to take his shirt off before turning to the vampire that was still in the bathroom with him.

He raised a brow. "Are you going to watch?" He asked.

"I've already seen you naked." Edward pointed out cockily.

The dark haired wizard chucked his shirt at him and turning around kicked off his boxers before stepping into the shower. He wasn't very surprised when the vampire joined him a second later.

"Aren't we going to be late?" Harry asked him with a smirk.

Edward gave him his crooked smile. "We'll make time for this." He told him and leaned down to kiss him.

***

Twenty minutes later Harry and Edward finally made it downstairs where Emmett couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked at his brother and Alice giggled as she took Harry's arm and lead him to the kitchen where Esme followed happy to have someone to feed again. Rosalie didn't bother to look up from her Italian Vogue magazine.

"Shut up." Edward told Emmett who grinned wider and Jasper snorted next to him.

"I didn't say anything dude." The huge vampire said as he returned his gaze to his PS3.

"You didn't have to say anything, I know everything you're thinking."

Emmett let out a booming laugh and thumped his brother on the back. "I'm just happy my bro is getting some, maybe you'll finally loosen up a bit."

Edward glared. "I am loose."

Emmett just let out another booming laugh and returned to beating Jasper at the video game.

***

In the kitchen Esme was making more food than necessary but Harry didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. While watching the motherly vampire cook he listened to Alice tell him all about his new school, and the students.

"They don't like us very much, mostly because we don't bother with them. They think I'm weird-"

"You're not!" Harry protested.

"Oh it's okay I don't care what they think. It's all funny to me, anyways most of them think we're a odd family because we're together. They think Carlisle is some sort of matchmaker." Alice told him with a charming laugh.

"But you're not related."

Esme set the plate down, it was overflowing with pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast and beacon. Harry could feel his stomach already protesting the amount but he picked up his fork and started cutting into the food with a smile.

"I've made you a lunch as well dear." Esme added with a smile and turned to clear the dishes.

"I can clean up." He offered.

"You eat, I don't mind."

"Oh Harry we'll have to go shopping soon, you don't have much clothes and you don't fit Edward's close well." Alice said with a smile and a scary twinkle in her eyes.

"It's okay I can make do."

"I've already seen it, we'll be going to up to Port Angeles next weekend." She said and before he could protest anymore Edward entered the kitchen with Carlisle.

"Don't bother trying to change her mind once she's made it up, you never win." Edward said sitting down next to him. "This is Carlisle." He introduced the blond vampire.

Harry wiped his hands clean before holding out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward only says nice things about you."

The blond vampire smiled at him. Edward told him that his sire was a doctor but he looked more like a model. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm just very sorry it has to be under these circumstances, I've known Dumbledore for a couple of years and I just can't believe he would do something like this." Carlisle said to him. At the mention of the headmaster's name Harry's glass of orange juice shattered and the table was drenched. Harry stood immediately and started to clean up, muttering apologies.

Edward's sire gave him an apologetic smile as he help Harry wipe the table. "My fault, I shouldn't have mentioned him." He told him.

Harry looked away not wanting to discuss it further. He could forgive Sirius because really his godfather had nothing to do with the contract but he couldn't forgive Dumbledore, not for this. He had done _everything_ to please the man he had come to see as his grandfather and he wasn't dim he knew how manipulative the old wizard could be, knew that Harry had his part to play as the savior. Yet he never knew Dumbledore would go so far as to sell him, and to a Malfoy!

Harry recoiled as his plate hit the wall and the other vampires jumped at the suddenness of it, and the others raced into the kitchen at the noise. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." He waved his hand and the plate was fixed with the food on it and the wall clean. He had to stop thinking about it or his magic would continue to act up. "I'm sorry." He offered again blushing as he looked away.

There was a silence as Edward grabbed his hand. "It's okay to be mad." Harry nodded but he didn't say anything more.

***

The Cullen 'teenagers' and Harry piled into the Volvo, while Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind having 'graduated' last year. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Harry would enter the new school year as seniors. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to keep up with all the coursework as he hadn't been to regular school in ages but the others had already offered to tutor him anything he didn't understand. The drive to the school didn't take very long, and the wizard wondered if all vampires liked to drive fast or was it just his family. Edward parked and they all stepped out of the car and Harry got his first look at the school. His initial impression of Forks high school was that it looked more like a bunch of houses put together then it did a high school but he went to school for four years in a castle so anything was small in comparison.

Harry couldn't help but notice the other students looking at them and the whispered that surrounded them as they walked up the school.

"Everything's going to be okay, Esme had most of our classes put together or with Alice." Edward told him with a smile as he noticed his nervousness.

"It's just strange being in a muggle school after so many years." Harry told him as he looked around and he met the brown eyes of Bella. She was standing by her red truck and even though she was encircled by other teenagers she didn't seem to be participating in the conversation, she just kept staring. Harry didn't want to start any type of rivalry with her so he gave her a small smile and waved his hand. She returned the gesture but seemed hesitant.

Edward placed a hand on his back and directed him into the school. "Come on, we have to go the office to get our schedules." He hadn't bothered to acknowledge the girl.

***

Six classes later and Harry was ready to call it quits and go home. He was tired of the whispers and the stares, he was also very tired of having to stand in front of the class and introduce himself, it was bothersome and annoying.

"Hi I'm Blake Kingston I'm a distant relative of Dr. Cullen." He said and wanted to sit down but one of the peppy girls raised their hand and asked a question before he could escape.

"Are you from England or London?" She asked with a giggle.

He looked at her blankly, trying to decide if she was joking or not. When he decided that she wasn't he said. "Australia." In all seriousness and Edward gave a snort from the back of the classroom, before the girl or anyone else ask anything else he sat down.

"Well done _Kingston_."

"Shut it vampy boy."

Now they were heading towards lunch and Harry was glad for the small peace, he would be surrounded by the Cullen's and the student body wouldn't dare to bother him with the family around. He followed Edward to the table they usually sat at only to find that someone was already there with her lunch plate.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Edward asked with a frown.

"I can't eat lunch with you now either?" She asked distraught clutching the water bottle in her hand tightly. Harry noticed that she didn't look any better than the last time he had seen her. The girl still had dark circles under her eyes and still very pale.

"It would be a good time to discuss the vampire that's after her." Harry pointed out before Edward could tell her to leave. Blame it on his hero complex but he felt bad for her. "It's really no big deal." Harry said looking at Edward and took his place next to the girl.

It almost looked like it pained the vampire to sit down next to Harry but he did anyways and looked down at the table refusing to meet Bella's eyes. Harry reached into his bag and handed Edward a blood pop which he took gratefully and gave him a smile. The wizard just remembered that Bella was Edward's singer and that it was her blood that made her so alluring to him.

"If her smell bothers you I can always cast a charm on her so that she has no scent." Harry whispered to the vampire so that Bella wouldn't hear but it didn't stop the girl from staring.

Edward shook his head and continued to suck on his blood pop. "Truthfully her scent is dampened, she smells too much like the shifters on La Push."

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper arrived, stopping for a second to look at the girl before sitting down, Jasper sitting farthest away from the human. There was a hush over the room as most of the student body took in the Cullen's with the new kid and Bella, Harry had to admit it was a rather odd group that they made. Soon the noise level rose to normal but there was still a tense silence over their table.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other night, I didn't know." Bella said to him quietly breaking the silence.

Harry shrugged taking a bite out of the sandwich that Esme had prepared for him. "You couldn't have known."

"How did you two meet?" She asked politely looking between the two of them.

The wizard gave her a smirk. "Er well we kind of ran into each other in London. I had snuck out of the house and ran into someone not friendly, Edward happened to be there."

"Oh so he saved your life too?" Bella asked with a sense of misplaced empathy.

Edward couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "More like he attacked me."

"I said sorry about that." Harry said with a boyish smile. "How was I suppose to know that you weren't out to collect a bounty on me?"

"I was standing there in shock."

"Moody always taught me to have 'constant vigilance' and you were a vampire."

"You're just paranoid." Edward told him dryly.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow at all!" Bella finally interrupted looking thoroughly confused.

There was a silence in which Harry looked to Edward having a silent conversation, they were debating if they should tell her what he was. "You're going to tell her, she was going to find out eventually." Alice told Harry with a smile, saving them the trouble.

"I'm a wizard." Harry told the muggle girl and watched her eyes widen in shock. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Your ex-boyfriend was a vampire and one of your friends is a wolf, this shouldn't be such a surprise." He told her wryly and watched her blush.

"Yes well it's all very strange, next I'm going to find out that dragons are real and-"

"They are." Harry interrupted and her mouth shut with a snap. "So who's the vampy after your blood?" He asked her with a smile.

"Victoria, we killed her mate James last year when he decided to track Bella." Edward told him.

"And here I thought I was the only one with bad luck doll." The wizard said to the girl who was still silent.

"Jacob says she's building an army of newborns."

Jasper winced and Alice grabbed his hand in comfort. "What?" Bella asked ignorant to what the big deal was.

"Vampires are hard to kill but newborn vampires have extra strength as they adjust to their newfound lifestyle. Add extra strength with their blood craze and they became ten times more deadly than a mature vampire." Jasper told her.

"The good thing is that they have less control and that's their downfall." Edward added.

"Won't the Volturi get involve if they get out of hand?" Harry asked the vampires.

Jasper nodded. "They might if too many humans start to notice but Victoria is being careful about this."

"We should get in touch with the pack leader on La Push and set up a meeting. You have experience in this Jazz so you can show us what you know about how to fight them."

"I can talk to Jacob to set up a meeting place with Sam and the others." Bella added.

Just then the bell rang to single the end of lunch, Jasper gave a nod and left with Alice to their next class. Harry was about to get up when Bella asked to talk to Edward, she looked over to him and he knew that she wanted a privet word with him.

"I have to walk Harry to class."

"It's okay Edward, I'm sure I can find my way." The wizard said as he stood hiking his bag up. "You talk and I'll meet you after class." He said and without thinking he lent down and placed a kiss on the vampire's cheek.

***

Edward heard Bella's breath hitch and her heart stopped for a millisecond when Harry kissed his cheek and with a smile at the girl left the room. They were the only ones left the in room. Edward sat still not even breathing as Bella stared at him, her brown eyes wide in shock.

She broke the silence. "Harry is beautiful, I can see why you would want him."

"What do you mean?"

"It never made sense for you to want me, I'm not as good looking as him or as special as him." Bella told him.

Edward scoffed at the girl. "Do you think me so shallow that I simply chose Harry for his looks?"

Bella shook her head, her hair falling around her. "No but you do admit you are with Harry. There is no chance for us to be together again?" She reached out to grab his hands but Edward pulled away.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is the right thing. The last thing I want to do is hurt you but the way I care about Harry is much different from the way I care about you."

"I love you though maybe it can change and we can be like we once were."

Edward knew that this was going nowhere and with a heavy sigh he stood up grabbing his bag. "I don't want to hurt you Bella but it just can't be the same anymore. I choose Harry, I want him."

"You love him?"

The vampire gave the human girl a crooked smile. "Not yet but it's getting there."

* * *

***

I know such a cruel place to stop but I think it's good, there's a few things I don't like about the chapter but if I don't post it now and just get it over with then I'll never update. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully and will have more of the wolf-pack and maybe Edward and Harry will get a little closer….but who knows really hahahaha!

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I especially appreciated the ones that took my little note to heart and really wrote 'Great job, update soon!'… Thanks! And I hope you do the same for this chapter just to let me know that people are still liking this and reading ;)

-On another note, I just hope Harry is coming off the way I want him too. I don't like a girly Harry who cries all the time or is 5'3…. Really a guy shorter than me is not cute, sorry (I'm 5'7). But I also wanted my Harry to be a little insecure, he lived with the Dursley's until he was fourteen and they did nothing but berate him, and no friends in the muggle world and then locked away with Sirius from fifteen till your seventeen, I don't think it leaves much for social growth.

I work with a few people that were home school and their social interaction is a little different from those people that went to a public high school, it's subtle but I'm a psychology student and notice little things. Anyways magically Harry is very powerful, like Dumbledore powerful but socially I want to make him a little shy and awkward. Harry has some abandonment issue and some definite insecurity issues but what teenager doesn't (the insecurity not abandonment)?

Anyways that's my little character analysis! 'Member to review!

Until next time kiddies


	10. Beating Heart Baby

There isn't much of anything in this chapter happening and sorry in advance for the shortness but I wanted to get another chapter out before the end of the month. I guess it's more of an interlude or filler, but every story needs one to move things along, a little drama and little smut for you guys. Already working on the next chapter and it should hopefully be out soon, maybe the end of the month depending on some things. Thanks to everyone who still supporting the story, I've gotten some great reviews.

Beating Heart Baby…

_To die by your side well the pleasure, the privilege is mine._

Harry sighed deeply as he let the bag drop to the floor and plopped on the bed. He closed his eyes and silently thanked to all that was holy that the week had finally come to an end. Harry couldn't understand how Edward and the others had subjected themselves to redoing high school over and over and over again. Somewhere from above he heard a deep chuckle and without bothering to open his eyes he threw the pillow at his vampire boyfriend.

"The week wasn't that bad." Edward said he put on a record, soft music filled the room and the bed dipped as Edward joined him pulling Harry to him. The wizard sighed again this time in pleasure as Edward ran his cool fingers over his hair.

"You didn't have that Stanley girl trying to corner you at every turn flashing her boobs at you or that Yorke kid asking to do a piece on you for the paper." Harry protested as he snuggled closer to the vampire. "That feels nice." He told Edward.

He didn't mention that Bella would not stop staring at him, the girl had decided to not rejoin them for lunch for the rest of the week but that didn't stop her from gazing at him from across the room. Really it was staring to creep him out, he was trying to be nice because he felt bad for her. He would be more than hurt if Edward ever left him but it was time to move on.

"Who's singing?" Harry asked when Edward had started to sing along to the band.

"The Smiths, _'And if a double-decker bus crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die. And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us," _Edward finished quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the vampire raising his head slightly off his chest. "It's a nice song but I rather you live."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, don't worry."

The dark haired wizard nodded and laid back down as a new song started up. They laid there in a comfortable silence only the sounds of the music and their breathing, Harry was nearly asleep listening to Edward occasionally sing and his fingers still in his hair.

"Don't go to sleep were to meet with the shifters soon." Edward whispered to him but it sounded far away he was already half asleep.

Harry stretched still on top of the vampire. "I know I was just resting my eyes." Edward was smiling at him and he asked what but Edward didn't answer instead he wrapped his arms around him and brought him down into a kiss. Their tongues dueled each other in a dance neither was trying to win, it was a nice, slow kiss.

The wizard moved without breaking the kiss until he was straddling Edward, who moved his hands to his waist as he began to rock his hips slowly. Harry wondered if he would ever tire of kissing Edward or would it always be this exciting the heat shooting straight to his groin. Edward sucked on his tongue before nipping at his bottom lip and Harry whimpered still rocking slowly against the vampire.

"I want you so much." Harry said heatedly biting down hard on Edward's neck, the hands around his waist tighten. "Can you feel how much I want you?" He gave a hard thrust and the vampire groaned deeply, grabbed him roughly by the neck and meshed their lips together.

They devoured each other hungrily as Harry rocked against him and then Alice walked into the room. "Oh sorry!" The tiny vampire said loudly with a laugh as Harry startled at the sudden intrusion and fell off Edward who sat up and would have blushed deeply if he were able too.

"Alice don't you knock!" Edward growled glaring as his sister and covering himself.

"I did knock several times and called your name but you didn't answer." Alice told him simply.

Edward's glare deepened. "Obliviously we were busy." He muttered as he help the blushing wizard off the floor, Harry couldn't look at Alice. "What was so important that you barged in here?"

"It's time to go and meet the shifters." She said simply and walked out the room with another laugh making sure to close the door behind her. Harry shook his head and let it thump against the bed as Edward fell back.

"Maybe it would be wise to look into getting a small house for ourselves." Edward said quietly.

"You know I was thinking the same thing. Either that or I'm gonna have to put up a strong locking and silencing charm."

Edward looked down at him. "You can do that?"

"I'm a wizard there isn't much we can't do." Harry said as he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Ready to face the family?'

The vampire gave a snort. "Never."

***

Harry rode with Jasper, Edward and Alice while the others took Emmett's jeep. On the way to the borderline of La Push and Forks Harry was filled in on the treaty between the Quileute tribe and their family. It was rather simple he thought, none of the Cullens were allowed on the reservation and they couldn't turn another into a vampire. Harry understood that there was a lot of loathing between lycans and vampires, just like Purebloods had a dislike for half bloods and muggle-born wizards, but it still didn't make it right.

Jasper also filled him in on his past with the American vampire wars that he had been born into. Out of everyone in the family outside of Edward of course, Harry felt the most connection with Jasper, they had both been and lived through war and it was just something that if you didn't experience had no idea what it was like to see friends and enemies alike dying around you.

"After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline to be challenging." The blond vampire said quietly his gaze out the window looking bleak when a peaceful smile formed. "Luckily I found my Alice."

The tiny vampire gave him a brilliant smile in return and grabbed his hand into hers. "He kept me waiting for so long I wasn't sure he was ever going to show up."

"She made me remember what hope felt like."

"And then she found us and kicked me out my room, came back from hunting to find all of my things in the garage." Edward joined in with a mock glare at his sister who shrugged with a grin.

"His room had the best view." Alice told Harry who laughed.

It wasn't long after that they found themselves in the woods, Harry had to be carried on Edward's back to get to the meeting place, Edward told him that the few times he had carried Bella the girl always felt faint and dizzy but to Harry it was liking a broom without being in the air. It was not quiet yet dark, it would be another half hour before the moon would come out. Harry looked around but couldn't find the Quileute tribe anywhere.

"I just hate that I can't see any of the werewolves." Alice grumbled as they stood there waiting for the pack to show.

"They should be here in a minute but they don't want to change, they don't trust enough to use their human forms." Edward told them.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "That's stupid if were suppose to be working together they should trust us."

"I can translate."

Before the wizard could say anymore the wolves came out of the tress slowly, cautiously approaching. Even Harry who had seen Remus and few others in their wolf form were taken aback by the number, from the corner of his eyes he saw the other vampires tensing.

"You know this would be a lot easier for everyone if you guys could be in human form, we're all here for the same reason." Harry said after a tense silence and Edward grabbed his hand in a tight grip as one of the shifters growled.

The pack leader Sam broke apart stepping a bit closer. "Maybe next time." Edward said aloud. "We will watch and listen but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered and welcomed everyone in his family including Harry. "My son Jasper has the most experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight the newborns." He said after all the introductions were out of the way and got the reason for the meeting out of the way.

"How will they be different from you?"

"They are only a few months old, really they can be compared to children in a way. They have no skill or strategy only strength. Alice has seen that there are so far twenty, ten for us and ten for you." Carlisle told them. "The numbers might go down, newborns fight amongst themselves." He added.

"We are willing to take more than our share."

Carlisle gave them a smile and said. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you have any idea when they'll arrive?"

"Alice has seen them coming by the end of the month across the mountains, as they get closer Alice will help us intercept their path."

There were no more questions after that and Carlisle stepped down and let Jasper take over as he taught his family how to fight a newborn. Edward had the advantage of reading their minds while Alice knew what they were going to do before they even knew, Jasper knew how to fight them the best and Emmett had his height and strength to his advantage. The pack watched the occasional growl breaking through the silence while Harry sat out with Esme who didn't like the fighting but told Harry she would learn at a later time. It was an hour or so later before they decided to call it quits. The pack left expect for Jacob and Sam who went behind the trees to turn back into human form and pulled on their cut off jeans.

"Who is he?" Sam asked as they came back around.

The wizard didn't need anyone speaking for him as he stepped around Edward. "I'm Harry Potter."

Sam looked at him and he could read the confusion in his eyes. "But you're not vampire." He stated.

Harry gave him a grin. "Good on you to catch that."

The leader glared at him. "So what are you doing with a coven of vampires? If they are feeding on you or planning on turning you it's against the treaty."

"No one is feeding on him." Edward growled coming to stand next to him.

"Edward is my boyfriend." Harry said quickly before the pack leader could say anything more to piss Edward off.

The two looked really confused now. "You are dating the leech?" Jacob asked and Rosalie snarled from her place.

Now it was Harry's turn to glare. "Edward is not a leech and yes I really am dating him, not that it is any of your business. Didn't your chit date Edward and she's still human." He said to Jacob who glowered at him.

"It is our business if he is planning on turning you." Sam told him and Harry grabbed Edward's hand to steady him.

"He's not and that is all you need to worry about." With that the meeting was over and the Cullens and Harry left the clearing heading back to their cars leaving the two shifters still wondering about him.

***

Back at the house Carlisle left to work, Esme left to her studio and the others went out to hunt. Harry made his way to the kitchen and was surprised when Edward followed him in.

"Aren't you going to join the others and hunt?" He asked him.

"I can go later when you're sleeping. Are you hungry I can make you something to eat."

The wizard laughed as he pulled out his homework. "With the way Esme feeds me I should be full for the next year or so but I'll eat whatever you whip up." Harry told him as he tried to decide what he wanted to get out of the way first.

"Speaking of the year I wanted to know if you had any ideas how we can void the marriage contract and for you not to lose your magic?" Edward asked carefully as he heated up a pan. He heard the deep sigh that Harry gave and knew that he wasn't going to like the answer. He concentrated on making Harry a grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I honestly have no idea, Malfoy is not someone you want to go up against. I hate to admit it but he has a lot of sway over the ministry even with Voldemort gone, he has a lot of money and-"

"I get it, it won't be easy."

There was a silence that followed before Harry broke it. Edward could hear the hesitation in his voice. "It's also who I've chosen for my mate." Harry said quietly waiting for Edward's reaction, it was barely noticeable but he saw the second-pause and the tensing of his back.

"Because I am vampire." It wasn't a question.

Harry stood and made his way over to the still on edge Edward, throwing his arm around him molding his chest to Edward's back. "You know that I don't care that you are a vampire." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"But others will, they will not want their savior with a monster."

"Don't talk about yourself like that! I've killed 'for the greater good' as you've had to kill for your survival. You cannot blame yourself for that. I do not care what others think, I may be their savior but I'm your Harry." He told Edward. "I just wanted you to be prepare, some will look down upon our relationship solely because of _what_ you are not caring about _who_ you are."

Another pause followed and Harry began to worry when Edward turned around wrapping his arms around his body. "To hell what they think, I want you for myself."

Hours later found the pair in Edward's room and Harry was attempting to study for the upcoming geometry exam that was at the start of the week. The key word being 'attempting' and he was failing badly, he never took arithmetic with Hermione and he never made it to secondary school. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew how to do basic math but this was like another language to him, he gave an aggravated sigh and threw the book off his lap.

Edward looked up from his book to stare at him. "Having trouble?" He asked.

"I don't like math. Why are we even in school, technically I am a fully grown wizard and who needs to know this stuff anyways. You're a vampire you shouldn't have to repeat high school over and over again, it's depressing."

"I never noticed how cute you were when you pout." The vampire said with a laugh and Harry crossed his arms over his chest with a glare causing more laughter from Edward.

"I don't pout."

"You are but lucky for you I'm brilliant and can help you with studying."

"I still don't understand why you keep retaking high school over again." Harry said as he passed the book to Edward.

"It allows us to stay in one place longer, the younger we start the longer we get to settle down." Edward told him simply. "Now come on this isn't too hard once you get the understanding of it."

Another hour later Harry understood a little better but he was nowhere near to fully understanding the concept behind the torture called geometry. "Maybe you just need a little incentive to get you going. For every right answer you get right I'll take something off how about that?"

'Maybe there is a bonus to learning geometry.' Harry thought as he sat up straighter.

***

Hermione was deep into the book she was reading that she never heard Ron come in and sit down, it wasn't until he cleared his throat rather loudly that she looked up startled. "Ron when did you get here?" She started to ask when she took notice of the state her boyfriend was in. His tie was askew, and a few of the buttons were missing on his shirt, he was also sporting a nasty bruise on his lip that he was licking tentatively.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked as she stood up and went over to his side touching his face carefully.

The redhead winced at the touch, turning away slightly. "I ran into Malfoy on the way over here." He told her with a glare.

Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head. "Ron we have to ignore him no matter how much we want to kill him." She said as she pulled the book close to her. "All we can do is research and help Harry as best we can. You're lucky a professor didn't catch the two of you."

Ron snorted. "We did, by Snape-"

"Professor Snape."

"Whatever the grease ball caught us and took points away and I have detention tomorrow night." He told her and she looked up surprised.

"Malfoy too?"

"Yeah, he might be a snarky old professor but now that the war is over he's a little bit better. He still took more points from gryffindor than slytherin though." Ron said as he took off his tie and threw it on the table. "Any luck?" He asked her like he did every day.

And just like every day the brunette shook her head, looking more and more anxious as the days and weeks only brought them closer to Harry's marriage date. "I'm going to Professor McGonagall tomorrow to get a pass for the restricted section maybe there's something in there." Hermione told him.

A long silence followed as Ron pulled one of the many books to him and with a sigh and cracked it open. He never liked to study that was no secret and after Harry had left studying had been more of struggle with Hermione always making schedules and being on his back. Not that it didn't help, with his best mate gone he spent more time with Hermione and managed to raise his scores a lot, making his mum happy and the twins calling him the next Percy. All his hard work paid off and now he was headboy while Hermione had made headgirl, he was also the quidditch captain and keeper… He had everything he ever wanted expect it wasn't much fun without Harry to share it with.

He got on well enough with the other boys in his years, that wasn't the problem and he loved Hermione but Harry had been his first friend outside of his brothers and sister. The first four years at Hogwarts they had done almost everything together and even in the summers when Harry had been allowed some time off from training it was like nothing had changed between them and they had joked and played around like old times.

It got him so furious to think that the headmaster was marrying off his best mate to a slimly git like Malfoy! Ron vowed that he would do anything to stop the marriage and Harry would keep his magic if he had anything to say about it.

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and knew that he wasn't paying attention to the book he looked so lost in thought. She reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll save Harry, promise."

"You can't promise something like that but if the smartest witch in this decade can't do anything than we're all doomed."

The witch laughed and closed the book. It was almost their curfew and the library was closing. "So no pressure at all."

Ron put his arm around her and brought her close. "None at all love." He told her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Sirius wrote us today, says he left Spain and is gonna head towards America now."

"Is he going to find Harry? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as they reached their floor. "I'm not sure, he says that enough time has passed that he'll be okay. You know how he gets about Harry though."

Ron nodded and they reached Hermione's room in quiet. "So is there any chance that I can find out what your room looks like, just to compare of course." He added trying to be smooth but was offset by his blush.

Hermione blushed deeply too. "Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky." She said and let herself be thoroughly kissed.

***

In Forks, Washington in a house on the outskirts of town a vampire was in nothing but boxers and a sock. Harry had finally learned geometry.

* * *

***

And that's it for chapter ten folks! Hope everyone liked it and let me know please in a review… We are getting closer and closer to Harry and Edward totally getting it on but I just wanted to have a little build up to that.

So I was thinking of having Sirius make another appearance, he would come to Forks… Let me know what you think.

What did everyone think of Ron and Hermione? I know it's kind of far-fetched to have Ron as headboy but I wanted to showcase how things changed with Harry not around to goof off with. I'll probably have them pop in and out at random since my focus is Harry and Edward's relationship.

So next chapter there probably will be a sex scene, semi graphic, please if you don't like don't flame just skip on ahead and shield your eyes. More Bella probably haha I want to make the girl jealous of what she can't have.

Until next time!


	11. Who Am I Living For

**A reminder **to some of the changes I've made. Since this is fan fiction! My vampires DO NOT SPARKLE (I didn't mind the twilight books but thought that was the most ridiculous thing, Bram was rolling in his grave and Rice was rolling her eyes, but the vampires are day-walkers just not like Cali sun. They can also cry blood tears, which I personally find to be a beautiful thing. Oh and the last bit is that they have fangs, (Another dumb thing that I didn't get.) but they are retractable like the true blood brood.

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me_

_As I march alone to a different beat_

_Slowly swallowing down my fear_

- Who Am I Living For?

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Edward asked again looking over to Harry who was sorting through his extensive record collection. The wizard looked up and gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't know I might get hurt putting music on." He told his overprotective boyfriend. "Go Edward! Your brothers are calling you." Harry said turning back to picking a record.

Emmet and Jasper were waiting for him outside so they could go hunting. Rosalie and Alice were out shopping, Carlisle at work and Esme was involved in a new art project.

Edward crossed the room in a blur taking the wizard into his arms and before Harry could react he was being thoroughly kissed.

"I'll miss you."

Harry rolled his eyes at his sappy vampire but returned the kiss, he just couldn't stay narked at him for long. Edward gave him his crooked smile and jumped out the window finally joining his brothers.

Shaking his head the wizard returned to his taking of selecting something to listen too. He couldn't help to wonder what had gotten into the vampire lately, it hadn't gone unnoticed that Edward had been rather clingy lately. Maybe when he returned from hunting Harry would bring it up.

October ended on a quiet note, Fork high school threw a Halloween dance in which Harry and the Cullen's avoided and since their house was located deep in the woods no children came around. Alice forced them into a celebration, 'persuading' the others to dress up and throwing a dance in their decorated living room. Harry was the only one who really got into the spirit of things, having spent the last few Halloweens shut away with adults, missing the lavish feats that Hogwarts offered. They bought candy (which Harry could only eat!) and they danced around a black cauldron chanting nonsense while the others looked on in amusement or in Rosalie's case distaste.

The rumors and whispers had finally died down and he could walk into a classroom without his peers looking at him before whispering behind their hands. Sitting with Edward and the others didn't win him any friends, most of them intimated by the family but Harry didn't have a problem with that, he knew they only wanted dirt on his boyfriend's family or how close he was to Edward.

Bella still looked depressed but hadn't bothered sit with them again, Harry was starting to wonder if the girl just got off on being miserable. There were so many boys around her paying her attention, he'd even seen that Jacob fellow waiting for her after school and still nothing seem to cheer her up. Harry understood that she cared deeply for the vampire but it was time to move on and find something(one) new.

Harry picked out Band of Skulls, an indie band Edward had introduced him too and returned to the bed. He tried reading but his thoughts were overwhelming him and after reading the same sentence three times he gave up and discarded the book in favor of staring up at the ceiling.

His thoughts had been centering around his family. No matter how happy he was here in Forks with Edward he couldn't stop missing Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasely's. He hadn't heard from any of them and a part of him knew that they were searching furiously for a solution so that he wouldn't have to give up his magic or marry the git but a small part of him was worried that they had forgotten him.

Harry knew it was irrational but years of being neglected at the Dursley's had conditioned him to believe the worst and believe himself a burden. He wanted to send an owl just to reassure himself but Hegwid had been left behind with his godfather. Harry could've gone to a nearby wizard community but he knew it was too risky to send any post. He was to wait for Sirius or Remus to send him something first but that he been two months ago and he was starting to worry that this was all for naught.

He cursed Dumbledore under his breath and cursed Malfoy and his spawn twice. He wasn't a pawn or a puppet and after everything he had done to prove himself to the old man. He'd dropped out of Hogwarts, the only home he had known, had trained till it was physically impossible and then trained some more.

Harry had been naïve to think that after Voldemort's defeat everything would be better. He laughed bitterly at himself as he recalled his thoughts. Harry had really believed that after the dark lord was gone he was going to be able to finish his last year of Hogwarts, even though he had already passed his NEWTS. Or maybe he would've traveled, he'd never seen the world outside of Surrey, Hogwarts and Sirius' house. He wanted to see Spain, Japan, the States. He wanted to date, now that there wasn't the threat of war or his maybe death holding him back. He wanted to experience love and all that it had to offer and maybe he could start his own family.

The wizard gave a quiet sigh and let the music wash over him, he should've picked something happier he thought as he rolled on to his stomach and closed his eyes willing himself to stop thinking. Yet he couldn't stop, he still thought about Dumbledore and the stupid contract that was putting his life on a deadline.

He was lucky to have met Edward, the vampire was beautiful inside and out but at the same time Harry couldn't help but feel guilty for being a burden. Edward had a family that he was putting in danger. _He _was putting Edward in tremendous danger, they probably wouldn't hurt the Cullens much but Edward could be killed for messing with wizard politics and affairs.

Edward was better off with someone like Bella, she was normal and didn't have the baggage that Harry carried with him.

There was a time when Harry hated his name and everything that it brought. At one point he honestly resented his parents for dying, for leaving him, for making him the boy-who-lived. Potter was the hero, all Harry wanted was to be normal. Go to Hogwarts, goof off with his friends and play Quidditch. Others like Ron could get the fame he just wanted to live.

"Harry what's wrong?" A soft voice asked him as the bed dipped and he was encased in strong, cold arms.

He hadn't realized that silent tears were making trails on his face. He moved to wipe them away but Edward held him tight.

"You shouldn't want to be with me Edward. I'll bring nothing but misery to you and your family." Harry told him as he faced the vampire. His eyes were golden, and there was a slight hint of color in his cheeks and lips, Edward had fed well.

A frown marred the beautiful, classic face and Harry looked away he couldn't bare to cause him anymore trouble.

"Harry I already told you, I'm not letting you go we'll find a way to fix everything." Edward tried to tell him reassuringly but Harry shook his head.

"You cannot promise something like that Edward. When they find us, they will take me away and you will be killed!" The wizard said trying to make him understand the seriousness of the matter.

"_If _they find us Harry! And if that time comes I swear on my life that I will protect you."

Harry glared, Edward was refusing to see his point of view. "You shouldn't have too! And it's not only you I'm involving, it's your family as well."

"We can handle a couple of wizards." Again he was brushed off.

"Even if Dumbledore and Malfoy never find us I'm going to loose my magic after my birthday next year. I'll go mad and then what? Will you leave me to suffer? Stop me when I try to kill myself, because I will want to kill myself." Harry knew he was being mean and blunt but Edward was refusing to see the big picture. They couldn't hide behind their blissful ignorance forever. They had to face it, and it was better to do it now before either of them got in too deep.

Or Edward got into deep, Harry had already given his heart away to the vampire.

Edward's frown deepened and he jumped off the bed leaving Harry colder than he had been pressed against the frozen chest. Harry watched him pace the length of the room before giving a growl and pushing over a tower of CD's.

"I won't let that happen!" His voice was louder, more feral than before.

The wizard heard the door open but didn't turn to see who entered, instead he hopped off the bed and faced Edward.

"But it can and it will!"

"Then I'll turn you." The vampire said and Harry's eyes widened in shock. He remembered very clearly how resolved Edward had been in refusing to turn Bella.

"Don't be ridiculous you know it's illegal for a vampire to _knowingly _turn a wizard."

"You can't ask me to do nothing!" Edward roared and stalked over to Harry.

For the first time since meeting him Harry felt a spike of fear run through him. Edward was reminding him very much of what Remus looked like so close to the full moon. He wanted nothing more than to take a step back but he knew that it would only put the vampire more on edge. Instead Harry took a deep breath trying to salvage the situation.

He stepped closer to Edward putting a hand on his chest, trying to calm him. "I want nothing more than to stay with you forever."

"And you can!"

"But I need you to understand that there might come a time when they come and when they do-"

"I'll hide you away." But it was the wrong thing to say.

Harry glared, letting his arm fall. "I've been hidden away my whole life. First with the Dursley's and then with Dumbledore, I'm sick of everyone trying to hide me away."

"Harry I just want to protect you."

"I can protect myself! I'm not a fucking child or some damn princess!" He said as he turned away and walked out the room ignoring Jasper and Alice as he fled down the stairs and out the front door.

Edward made to go after him but Alice grabbed him. "No, give him some space. He just needs to be alone for awhile."

"But-"

"No buts Edward, he just needs some time. He'll be back." Alice reassured him and Edward looked around the room, at the mess that he had made when he had tossed the cds all over the place.

"I really made a mess of things didn't I?" He muttered dejectedly. He crouched down, picking up the cases. His body was screaming at him to go after Harry and make everything right but he would listen to his sister.

"You did but it's only because you care about him." Alice said with an impish grin and set to help him clean up. "'There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness'."

"Nietzsche." Edward looked over to his sister who was still smiling at him. "So you think I've gone mad now?"

"I think everyone is mad."

"You're weird Alice."

She simply shrugged and continued to help him sort out his room. Using their speed it didn't take long for them to set everything right. The entire time Edward couldn't help but listen to the door for Harry's return.

* * *

Harry ran out the house thankful that none of the Cullens had stopped him. He kept running until he reached the path that lead into the forest. He just needed to get away, needed to be alone. Finally out of breath he slumped down to his knees catching his breath. After a minute or two of just sitting on his knees he switched so that he was lying on his back watching the stars between the trees.

Harry hated fighting with Edward, but he hated it even more that everyone in his life saw fit to just hide him away when there was a problem. It wasn't fair, he knew vampires were possessive but it still didn't give him the right. And with no one to rely on, no Sirius to talk too it made him feel more alone in Forks. His friends were in Hogwarts, his godfather and Remus back in England and he had no way of contacting them. He was utterly alone and it was a scary realization.

For the first time since he left with Edward it hit him how crazy the whole thing was. Being the Gryffindor that he was Harry knew that he would have never married Malfoy, there was nothing in the universe that could convince him otherwise, but he also knew that being the Gryffindor that he was that escaping with a vampire he barely knew was just reckless and stupid.

What if it didn't work out? People broke up all the time, Sirius told him about all his adventures at Hogwarts when he was a teen there, how many people he'd broken up with and had broken up with him. Even his parents had dated other people before getting together. Hermione always told him that he jumped the gun without thinking things through. What if Edward stopped liking him? What if he stopped liking Edward? It was a scary thought and something he didn't want to dwell on it too long. Honestly he didn't think he could stop liking the vampire even after their stupid fight.

Snorting to himself Harry could just hear Snape berating him for being the typical idiot of a Gryffindor and making his dad proud.

Glaring at the sky he cursed Dumbledore again for putting him in this mess. After everything he had done for his world and he still he couldn't live a normal life, the one thing that was his to give and it was sold off to the highest bidder.

Harry was snapped out of his depressing thoughts when he heard someone approaching, raising himself onto his forearms he saw Edward come around from one of the trees.

The eternal seventeen year old looked every bit of sheepish. His head down and hands in his pockets. Harry felt his anger at the vampire leave him, like someone had punctured a hole in his balloon.

Edward stopped near him but didn't come close enough to touch him or seat with him. "I was getting worried you've been gone for over an hour."

Harry hadn't noticed that much time had passed. "I had to think." He said softly laying back down.

He watched as the vampire shifted his feet and Harry was amused by how human he was acting.

"I am sorry Harry, I know you can protect yourself just fine. I just get so frustrated that I can't do more." Edward said to him quietly.

Harry sighed. "You do more than enough Edward. You're putting yourself and your family at risk for someone you barely know."

Yet Edward shook his head. "I feel like I should be doing more." He told him bolshily.

"The only thing I want you to do right now is come lie down beside me." Harry told him as he held his hand out and Edward took it without hesitation. The wizard pulled him down and he came without protest.

Harry shifted till he was lying on Edward's chest and their legs were tangled together. "You'll get cold." The vampire told him and Harry turned to him without raising his head off his chest.

"I won't don't worry, I just want to be near you." Edward held him tighter in his arms.

The two laid there not saying anything only Harry's quiet breathing breaking the night's silence. Harry was drifting into sleep as Edward ran his fingers through his hair, but he struggled to keep his eyes opened. He didn't know how long it was but he finally lost the battle and closed his eyes. It could've been a few minutes or hours but when Harry opened his eyes, Edward was still there, they were still in the forest behind his house and the sky was still dark.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Edward still not bothering to move.

"Around two in the morning, Alice came out to check on us an hour ago."

Harry shifted in his embrace until he was facing Edward. "I don't like fighting with you." He told him quietly.

"I don't either."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Harry smiled, they were a bunch of saps but he didn't care. He knew that he wouldn't just stop liking Edward, Harry wasn't the fickle sort he knew but at the same time he was new to the whole relationship thing, never having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hell he never had a first kiss before Edward.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry blushed and wondered if he should tell him. "Well um you know I've never been in a relationship before right?" Edward nodded. " It's just after the fight I was so mad at you but then I got scared that you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Harry couples fight, some all the time. You've seen Emmett in the doghouse how many times?"

"I know but it's just that we barely know each other. What if you realized that I'm not worth the trouble, I would be all alone in Forks, no family, no money, nothing." Harry told him looking away when he felt Edward sit up.

With a sigh Harry sat up too but still looking down when he felt Edward's cold fingers under his chin raising his head up.

"You're scaring yourself for nothing."

"Am I really? You've only been in one relationship yourself and before you there was one else." Harry told him with a shake of his head. "How can you be sure that this is for real, that we'll work out in the end?"

Edward didn't answer him right away, just peering into the wizard's worried face. Finally after a weighty pause the vampire leaned in and gave him soft kiss on the lips pulling away after a moment and giving him his crooked grin.

"You're right I'm not sure everything will be okay in the end." Harry's face fell but he continued on. "But it just feels right you and I, and I have faith that everything will be okay."

A week had passed since that night and if possible Harry and Edward had grown closer since. There was a lightness in Harry's eyes that even the family could see that wasn't there before.

Some of his biggest fears had been put to rest but Harry was still worried that he hadn't heard anything from his family. Edward suggested writing to them but Harry reminded him that they were warned against making contact first, that Sirius would do it when it was safe for them.

To ease his fears Edward suggest they go on a date. A real date where the two of them would go out with none of the family there and they would forget about their troubles for the night. Alice was the one to come up with the idea after she had found out that the two of them had never been on a proper date before.

"What do you do on a date?" Harry asked him on Friday after school, Rosalie had taken her car so Harry was riding alone with Edward.

"Well in my time it meant that we would go somewhere with a chaperone, probably a stroll through the park or to the theatre. We didn't call it dating it was courting someone, what?" Edward said as he looked to his laughing boyfriend.

"I forget how old you really are old man." Harry told him with a smile. "So what do muggles do when they go on dates?"

"Humans usually go out to the movies and dinner, or some activity." Edward said vaguely not entirely sure himself.

"Are we going to the movies? I've actually never been to one." Harry told him excited at the idea. "Sirius wanted to get a television for the house with a DVD player but Moody taught it would be distracting and a waste of time for me."

Edward forget how sheltered Harry had been raised, never allowed to watch the set at the Dursley's, he was too busy cleaning and cooking for them. Harry didn't own an mp3 player, something that even older people owned, and before Edward had gotten him one Harry didn't own a cell phone.

"What do you want to see, there's a couple of movies that came out today."

There was a pause as Harry tried to recall the commercials he had seen when he turned to Edward with a smirk playing on his lips. "How about that new vampire movie that came out."

"You really want to see that? Wouldn't that be a little ironic seeing as I am a real vampire."

"It would be fun to see how the muggles depict you!"

"Harry they sparkle! For god sakes what kind of vampire sparkles in the sunlight!" Edward argued with a roll of his eyes and Harry laughed.

"You just don't want to see it because it's a story about a vampire who falls in love with a human…Hmm now where have I heard that before?" Harry asked him thoughtfully.

"You're cruel."

"Oh you love me." Harry told him as he leaned over the clutch and placed a sweet kiss on Edward's cheek.

* * *

AN- Ahhh I'm super, duper sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I honestly didn't think it was going to take this long… The sad thing is that I had most of it written but didn't feel it was complete or right… Couple that with 60hrs plus at work and there was no time to edit or re-read this.

I promise to not do this again. I swear I **won't **abandon the story, I like it too much to let it go! And I'm already on page 2 of the next chapter.

Next chapter: Well the date and we'll see….

Promise it won't be another ten years for a new chapter!

Thank you a million times over for everyone who took the time to review, they really do keep me going. And please let me the feedback on this one…I'm thinking this isn't my best.


End file.
